Once Upon A Ghost Story
by AiVici
Summary: The night after the GPF, the skaters were all somehow gathered around and then someone opened up and started telling paranormal experience… then, one by one began to spill… "it all started back then…"Multiple shot storytime! p.s: nobody die but might get scared to bone
1. Haunted part I

**Because I set it after the GPF, so the YOi WTTM manga did not happen. I just want a scene where they are all together to share the stories...-ok not all but maybe later *cold sweat*** **so, the beginning kinda awkward but please bear with it. *more cold sweat* I should have do better *sigh***

 **still, do enjoy!**

* * *

 **Haunted part I**

How did all the skaters ended up in Yuri's hotel room?

Because Yuri himself want to fucking know. The GPF just ended earlier, and tomorrow is the exhibition skate but somehow all the competitors decided to crash in his hotel room throwing a failed surprise. How did they get the key card anyway?

"Someone better explain why the heck you guys come and crash in my place!" Yurio was obviously fuming.

"Yurio! I think we haven't congratulate you enough and decided to have the night with you!" Viktor explained grinning oblivious to the smaller Russian's rage.

"Yeah, Even I decided to humbly join you all…" yet nobody listened to JJ's opinion let alone asking for it.

"And you, Katsudon?!" Yurio sharply shifted his gazed towards Yuuri while crossing his arms. He was still standing at the small foyer and was greeted with a view of six familiar yet unwelcome persons in his room.

"Viktor just dragged me along on the spur." Yuuri shrugged while sitting on one of the chair inside the room. He felt bad coming in like this though.

"And I followed them!" Phichit added while standing and leaning beside him.

"And even you…" Yuri practically narrowed his emerald eyes to the skater from Kazakhstan that was leaning against the wall.

Otabek just held both his hand in surrender. "I bumped into Chris and just like Yuuri, I was dragged in." He explained trying to sound innocent in this situation.

There by the window couch, the blonde Swiss skater whistled as he gaze through the wide glass panel with the majestic panorama of nightlife in Barcelona, "your room definitely has the best view." said Chris, totally ignored the mentioned of his name.

"Look, why don't all of yo-"

"Hey, talking about nice window view, do you guys want to hear a spooky but funny story about it?" Phichit cut in like a knife and sparked interest in most of them. "It happened in our dorm, right Yuuri?" and the other Yuri got ignored half sentence.

"Oh, that _one_." The Japanese nodded. "Yeah, it's quite funny, although it's an old story." Yuuri said staring at his best friend.

"Oh, what is it? What is it?" Viktor was the one who was excited to know about it, bouncing slightly on the bed in his casual clothes. They were all wearing casual as it was already night and the competition was over.

"I don't mind but is it okay, Yuri? If we start telling stories?" Phichit tilted his head in asking the Russian Skater. He wanted to at least be polite first before taking the lead.

Yuri just rolled his eyes. "Alright, just one. If it's not good, you guys are out." He then proceeded to sit on the empty chair by the dressing table in a quite unmannered way yet nobody dare to say anything. This is his room, his rule.

Receiving the green light, Phichit began to tell the story. "It all happened back then, about two or three years…"

"Three." Yuuri fixed. "It's three years."

Phichit nodded. "Right, three years when I was still a freshman and Yuuri was in his second year. The incident actually happened to our friend who live a floor above us." He paused looking at everyone who were listening to his story. They all remained quiet and focused on him. Then, phichit continued, "it was like just any normal day, I mean night, as he stay up doing assignments. And we all did. He was not the only one.

So, once he finished his works, he decided to prepared for tomorrow class, and ironed his clothes. The plug point was near the window so he set up the ironing board there. Then he begun to iron his clothes for tomorrow's outfit. Halfway through, suddenly he heard a few knocks on the window. Maybe it was just his friends who just love to barge in thru the window, he thought because there is a small single balcony that we can cross carefully." Phichit paused again for a moment before continued.

"Indeed he saw someone with a helmet on, asking him directions, 'where is the shortest way to go to the downtown?' The man asked behind the full covered helmet. So, our friend just answered directly and telling the name of the road because he quite familiar with this area. The man later thanked him and waved him goodbye before sprung his motorbike and left with a loud sound." Phichit smirked. "Guess what happened after that."

"What?" Yuri asked boringly.

Phichit gave Yuuri a knowing look ushering him to tell the rest. Yuuri nodded and answered while holding his giggle, "he just waved back and walked a few steps and fainted, _loudly_." Yuuri did let out of the short giggle and Phichit too snorted. "He practically crashed into the ironing board, sending the iron fall to the floor with a very loud _bang!_ that even Phichit and I could hear before he passed out as we went to check on him." Both of them chuckled as they remembered the funny incident.

"That's all? That's not even funny… I barely laugh." JJ who had been sitting on the chair silently dropped a comment.

However, Yuri frowned. "... That doesn't make any sense."

"Huh? What? I don't understand." Viktor seemed puzzled as he did not get the story.

Chris sighed looking at the silver haired Russian. "Viktor, I'm sure you are not that dense. Haven't you pick it up in the story?"

"Pay attention to the details." Otabek also added.

Shifting his gaze from Chris to Otabek, Viktor still didn't get it. Then he looked to Yuuri for answer.

Realizing his coach was still in a blur, Yuuri smiled helplessly before answered, "Viktor, me and Phichit live on the _ninth floor."_

"Okay… then? O- _oh_." finally Viktor got it.

"Yeah, 'oh'. That's why I said it doesn't make any sense." Yurio just shook his head in disbelieve.

"Didn't we told you earlier it was a spooky story?" Phichit argued back and smirked.

Then, Chris voiced out, "still, how dumb is your friend to just give an answer without thinking? Didn't he notice the weirdness in that situation at all?"

"Yeah, a person riding a bike suddenly appeared by the window asking direction, at the _tenth_ floor nonetheless." JJ agreed as he started to feel the creepiness in it.

Phichit giggled as he answered, "that's why we laughed at him real hard when he explained that! We didn't believe him at all, well...at first though."

"Yeah, it took a few days for us to realized he was telling the truth." Yuuri added. "We actually did heard the loud noise of a motorbike passing by really _really_ close before the crashing sound. Because our dorm is inside the campus and it was after midnight."

"So…" Viktor then tried to conclude, "even if there was someone who was riding in the middle of the night, It shouldn't sound like next to your window, right?"

"Exactly." Yuuri nodded followed by Phichit.

"But, imagine though, what if the man decided to open his helmet… showing his real face…" Otabek mumbled but enough to let everyone heard it.

Which is why they all turned quiet.

A little too quiet.

"... I don't know...and I don't want to know..." Phichit shrugged and shook his head.

"Yeah… I'm sure it's not something nice to stare too…" Yuuri added with a quiet voice.

"He might even don't have a face, _literally_." Yurio smirked but it was actually close to the truth as they all agreed by having another moment of silence.

The sudden pregnant of silence is unbearable, as the air inside the room felt noticeably cold without the sound of them talking and chattering.

Viktor let out a deep exhale. Hence, he decided to break the ice, "speaking of the tenth floor, Yuuri and I actually experi-"

"Viktor. No." Yuuri quickly denied, knowing what he was about to tell.

"Oh, more stories! Wait, I'll get the candles for more feelings." Phichit was quick to move to search for the candles inside the room.

"Phichit, I don't think it's a good idea…" Chris grimaced.

"It's on the top drawer on the left." Yurio simply told him as Phichit did it so.

"Oh, found it!" The Thai skater held it up in the air like a trophy.

"Here, the lighter." Otabek threw the red lighter to Phichit which he caught successfully. Phichit was too focused on lighting up the candles that he didn't question why Otabek carried a lighter. But he was halted by a pair of hands.

"Phichit my friend, don't do it." Chris shook his head slowly as stopped the Thai. "Trust me."

"Eh, why not? We are just getting to the feelings! You know, storytime… telling haunted stories…" the Canadian skater butt in. "because passing the torchlight is too boring though."

Chris let out a heavy sigh and returned to the seat by the large window. He sat there clutching his fingers together with his back facing the night view as he faced everyone in the hotel room with a quite dramatic but still a serious look. "Let me tell you why it's a bad idea."

" _It happened to me long time ago…"_

* * *

To be continued?

 **hooray! I finally did a YoI haunted stories! That I really want to write for a long time... Even if it is multiple shots, because each of them have a story to tell. :3 psst, Viktor and Yuri have quite the extreme one ;)**

 **I intended to make an actual story with plot -which I have- but nope, having only one of them survive after gruesome experience is too much because I love all the characters. :'( and the best it could have is sad-happy ending. So let's stick with this first until I change my mind lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Haunted part II

**I thought Chris's story would be just so-so but nope... *wipe my tears* so, brace yourself...** **I just confuse which genre should I put it under... is it horror? mystery? or suspense? and this is even close to a tragedy...**

 **alas please enjoy, hope you guys could still sleep after this...muahahaha..**

 **let's begin~**

* * *

 **Haunted part II**

" _It happened to me long ago…"_

"There were four of us at that time, we all having fun for a short vacation at a resort in Alps as we went for skiing at the mountain. It was really a blast even if the peak season just began. One day while we went out for ski, the weather started to turn unfavourable. As we worried we could get trapped in the bad weather if we went back, we all agreed to find a shelter and take cover there first, waiting for the weather to die down.

It was easy for us to find a shelter because that is a tourist spot. We saw a small shack and decided to wait there for the mild storm to pass by. But it was already late evening, so whether we want it or not, we all have to spend a night there." Chris took a short break from the story.

"That's too bad." JJ voiced out his thought.

"Yup, but it's not that bad either. The shack was actually a wood house where people collect the wood and it has a fireplace at the corner enough to keep us warm. So, we lighted up the fire and made ourselves comfortable while waiting for the weather. And then, one of my friend found a candle and suggested, 'hey, let's have some stories session while passing around this single candle!' and we all agreed.

It started with jokes which we laughed out hard and loud, then to our personal life, we give advice to each other and find a solution to any problems and somehow we got to tell ghost story too, just like _this_." Chris paused to stare at each one of them with a knowing look, indicating where it begun.

"As we started to tell the ghost story," Chris continued, "be it a real one or just made up for the sake of it, we placed the candle in the middle while we sat around in a circle, well… not really a circle as we were just four people. So, we got carried telling the haunted story until we paused to take a break, or perhaps call it a night. But suddenly…" his voiced getting low.

"Suddenly…?" Viktor insisted with the same tone amidst the silence of the seven people.

Chris stared at everyone again before continued, "we heard a voice, one of our own voice, saying ' _that's it? Tell us more!'._ " Chris mimicked his friend-slash-obviously-not-friend-or-even-a-person voice with eerie.

Chris could saw half of them took a soundless sharp gasp. Then he spoken again, "that was not all. It didn't stop at that and kept pushing for more stories, using our _own_ voice, the four of us including _me_ , as we keep our mouth shut, staring to each other feeling extremely disturbing. ' _More! More!', 'come on, continue','hey, don't stop yet_ ' were all we heard while we freeze and remained silence." Chris clutched his fingers tightly and supported his chin, looking at faces that started to show horrified.

"Seeing _they_ got no response from us, one of _them_ said, ' _ah, forget it, they are boring.'_ Then, another one said ' _let's have this story somewhere else.'_ At that time…, I started to realize something...," Chris took a deep breath before continued, "...that each one of us, have _two shadows."_

Yuri frowned some more, mumbling a soundless 'what the fuck…'

"Maybe another one is from the fire place?" Otabek guessed wildly touching his chin.

Chris just shook his head solemnly. "The fireplace is at the corner, while we all sitting at the center of the shack. It would not reach, and even if it did, one of our shadow would fall in the center. But during _that_ thing happened, there was no shadow in the middle because there was a light candle." Chris paused again. " _Those_ shadows actually fall behind us.., spreading in _two_ directions with one of it slightly _bigger_."

They all threw a confused look and stared around to check too if they have any double shadows. As they thought they have reached to the climax of the story, they were all _so wrong_ as Chris continued to go on even more menacing than that. "Once we heard that, immediately our hairs sticking up, we all were frightened at the sight, _really_ , like our bones turned to jelly, as each one of our shadows, the _bigger one_ literally _stood up_ simultaneously. All four pitch black shadows _rose_ from the floor behind us, _higher_ than a human figure."

Thst revelation caused both Phichit and Viktor gasp and cursed in their mother tongue, while Yuuri just hugged himself. Even both JJ and Otabek stared into nothingness on the floor and the ceiling respectively, like they can hardly believed it but still listened to it, while Yurio ended up sitting properly and straight. _Shit, this is up to no good_.

"Wait, it's not finish yet. We are still getting to it." Chris somehow enjoyed seeing their reactions and eager to tell more. He took a breath and resumed to his dark voice, "as _they_ all stood up, all four black shadows walked to one side, sitting like us and continue telling the story in our own voice. _They_ actually repeat the whole thing, from the jokes, the laugh, the life problems to the ghost stories, again and again, nonstop all through the night. All we could do were listened to _them_."

"...Is that...all of it…?" Yuuri aksed in a hush tone.

Chris smiled sadly. "At one point, we all are fed up with it, listened to _their_ shit for the nth time. So, we all silently agreed through our stare and small nods that we shifted our back to those _freaking shadows_ all at once. _Oh_ how wrong of us… of that move."

"W-what… happened?" Viktor slipped a stutter while asking. _Fuck, this is getting worse isn't it?_

Chris huffed as he crossed his arms. "Once we immediately shifted facing the other side, _they_ also reappeared right in front of us _at the same time_ , opposite of the earlier one."

"Holy fuck…" Yurio can't help but slipped the cursed.

"Yeah, that what I said too loudly in my head." Chris nodded. "As if that wasn't enough... As one of my friends started to slowly sobbing as he had enough of this shit-which we all did, but _the shadow_ , his split _one_ mocked him, saying ' _hey, don't cry yet. The storytime haven't finish_ ' and laughed creepily and continued back to the story. However, my friend didn't give a fuck and wept without a care. None of us comfort him as we feared those shadows will mock us too."

"...That's quite extreme night for you guys to go through..." Phichit said feeling sorry and scared too. Maybe he would have pissed in his pants if he was at Chris's place.

Chris nodded. "Well, for me, I got my own share too." He shrugged helplessly as he continued. "My friends on my right started to chanted quietly 'I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home' like a broken tape, visibly shaking. So, I reached for his hands to hold to calm him down before the shadows could heard it. And guess what? _Those fucking shadows_ did it too, mirroring us while still telling the story." The Swiss sighed heavily still feeling humiliated and angry at that event. "Then, my other friend on the left side was feeling sleepy so he inclined to rest his head on my shoulder and yes, those shadows _did_ that too." Cue for another silence.

"What is it that's so wrong that you guys have to experience these…" Otabek just shook his head, feeling bad at the never ending shit.

"I don't know…we all just taking a shelter inside the small hut for the night." Chris shrugged his shoulders no really knowing why. "Okay back to the story," he could heard Phichit whined and Yuuri sighed as there was more to it, "so, before anything happened, I whispered to my friend, 'hey, wake up.' I said under my breath, _barely_ audible actually. But…" _oh here it comes_ was clearly written on their horrid faces during the brief intermission.

"...the shadow, my split _one_ also said, ' _yeah, wake up. We're halfway through the stories'_ mimicking my own freaking voice in the worst way. Immediately, my friend woke up with wide open eyes and shaking breath. He gave me a desperate help look but I can't help him at all. We all _can't_." Chris shook his head again solemnly. There was another sad and cold silence hanging in the air.

"...how… does it end, Chris…?" JJ asked worriedly, holding both of his hands looking at him.

"At the morning." Chris simply answered. "When the sun was up, the shadows were gone." He explained.

"What a long night…" Yurio could only sympathized with a shaking head.

"Yeah, even before the shadows completely gone, _they_ talked among themselves about something very unexpected, but I think they were trying to tell us too. One of them ask, ' _hey, how will you die huh?'_ We gave each other a weird stare. We clearly didn't talk about that before, and the shadows only repeated our stories but now, _they_ really start a new topic. We all just heard and didn't interrupt at all-not that we dare to."

Chris cleared his throat before continued, "and so we heard, the first _one_ , from my weeping friend before, his split said, ' _well, I will die drowning in a lake'._ Fast forward to years later, it almost came true but in a pool instead." A few gasps were heard coming from the skaters. "The second _one_ ," Chris continued, "from my sleepy friend's split shadow, he said, ' _my life end in a tragic subway crash during winter.'._ My friend believed it and avoid all subway during winter but had a close call with a bus when he was in Russia recently." Viktor visibly gulped.

"The third _one_ , from my shaking friend. His shadow said, ' _the operation didn't end well, so I died.'_ Shortly after the vacation, I heard he was in a comma for two month because of a car crash. Fortunately, there was no operations involved. And as for me…" Chris paused. He clasped both his hands in a prayer, bringing it to his forehead as he said with almost cracked voice, "I didn't heard the full story... as it was already morning... I only caught the first sentence..." His voice was low.

Still in the same position, Chris closed his eyes as he told to everyone the way he would or could die, "I heard... he laugh jokingly and said, _'...I will get the gold medal first before…'_ and that's all,

...the shadows were _gone_."

...silence.

Nothing but _silence_.

They all know what that mean.

"C-Chris…!" Viktor whispered and almost cried as he ran to hug his best friend tightly. "I'm sorry, Chris, _I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."_ Viktor said it over and over to his ear.

Even Yuuri clasped his mouth as he almost breaking into streaming tears, as his brown eyes already watery. Everyone looked so in grave, even Yurio felt it while maintained his facial.

Feeling bad for the sudden dropped in the atmosphere, Chris tried to lighted up the mood, and also his best friend in his arms that was close to crack. "Hey, I'm still here didn't I? It isn't that easy to get the gold medal, so I'm alive and well _damn_ okay with it." He snorted. "And Viktor, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong and if any, you unconsciously help me cheat my death." Chris could somehow let a chuckle and pat Viktor's shoulder in proud despite his situation.

"Chris, do you really believe it? The whole thing he said?" Otabek asked in skeptical because it was the dark beings they were talking about. As likely as they would tell the truth, they are even highly to _lie_ about everything too.

"I don't believe it entirely." he answered. "But damn, all the follow up incidents that happened or accidents I say, were all linked back to that experience."

"Did anything… bad thing ever happen to you? Like your friends?" Phichit asked cautiously.

As expected, he nodded. "Hey Viktor, did you still remember GPF of last two years, the one before Yuuri enter?" Chris asked to the silveret Russian.

Viktor nodded and took his spot back on the bed. "Yes, I remember you beat me at Short Program with a margin of 0.07 points. But then, I catch up with my Free Skate… is that...why you-!" Viktor was hit with realisation.

"No. Okay, yes… but it still no." Chris sighed. "You must remembered the night after the SP, we both had dinner and was walking back when suddenly a car was speeding in our way. Yes, that's was my call."

"Chris…" Yuuri mumbled slowly, knowing of what could have happened.

"But no." He resumed. "When you saved me back then by pulling me away, I did think it was the sign I and should drop out if I want to live." Chris admitted but still continued to explain, "but when I look at you," he stared at Viktor. "That thought immediately go away as I think there is no way I do beat you easily..." he let out a content sigh and said, "When I'm confident that you are going to try even harder, that you will win… so, I give it all in my skate... I have no worries and I trust you, so I'm _glad_ …" Chris smiled genuinely.

This time, Viktor didn't bother to stop the single tear from flowing as his breath hitched. Yuuri also wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes followed by Phichit. The rest were rendered speechless. Now, they know why he stands there proudly smiling beside the living legend all the times in every competitions without an ounce of jealous or even giving up. He adores Viktor even more.

"That's why I still enjoy skating very much, I didn't have any fear when I entered any competition because I know you would be there taking the podium, and I would be standing there feeling _safe_ every time. So, thank you Viktor. You saved _me_." Chris was grinning like a child at his idol and also his best friend.

"Chris~ I want a hug…" Viktor opened his arms like a kid asking for his comfort and Chris did as he wanted to stop the rolling tears on that beautiful face. "I want to be there for you Chris, I-I w-won't let you-…!" _I won't let you die_ , Viktor muttered slowly.

Chris chuckled and said while soothing his back. "You _better_ be. Because at first, I have doubt and feeling demotivated when I heard you left and becomes a coach. But seeing you raised two apprentices and secure the podium…" he looked at the two Yuris, "well damn Viktor, it didn't get any easier. So, good job!" He laughed but still added with a sad smile, "...but I would still try very hard as _always_ …"

Now it was Yuuri's turn to declare his words. "Chris, I won't let anything happen to you…!" Yuuri was determined. "With Viktor by my side, I'll do my best to win the gold!" He clenched his fist, "so please…"

"Yeah!" Even JJ became his usual self again and high spirited. "Don't forget about me, JJ because I'm The King! And I'll eventually win the gold too!"

"Me too!" Phichit joined in. "Even if my dream is to have my own ice shows but I'll make sure _everyone_ is there and do my best." Phichit was grinning and smiling while talking about his dream.

Yurio just smirked and declared, "yeah, make sure you all try very hard, because I'll fucking secure this gold medal for years to come."

Meanwhile Otabek just gazed at Chris softly and nodded. "Don't worry, just enjoy and have fun on ice as you always did. Leave it to _us_." He said motivating Chris.

It all looked like nothing more than a declaration and challenges that were throwing to each other. But beneath that, lies a mutual understanding...

Viktor looked at everyone in the room, tears already stopped but still feeling very warm at heart. "Everyone… _thank you_." He thanked his fellow skaters and friends from the bottom of his heart and looked at Chris, finally smiling.

...a fateful mission...

that is to save a fellow skater,

a friend that they all hold so dear.

.

 _I feel safe beside you._

 _I will always be._

 _._

* * *

TBC~

 **why did I make it sad *cry* So, how would you rate the horror? did you guys feel any stare while reading this? beware though... ;)** **here are the teaser for next chapter, I'll upload after my exam week.** **anyway, thanks for reading, reviews, follows, favourite and all the support!**

 **Omake** :

"So guys, that's why we don't play with candle and shadows… " Chris finally concluded the story.

"Ok, fine. We are not using this." Hence, Phichit just left the candle on the dressing table by the mirror.

"Hey, do you think that's is a doppelganger? Because _they_ were telling _that_ … to his own splits..." JJ voiced out his curiosity.

"No." Otabek denied. "Doppelganger is the exact copy of you. Not shadows."

Immediately both Viktor and Yuuri locked their eyes, both having the same feelings.

" _Viktor, b-back then…"_

 _"Say, if a ghost looking exactly just like you, is that a doppelganger?"_


	3. Haunted part III

**Whoa, this is only the first part and it is already a lot... So there is a little fluff to make up for the last sad chapter... before the nightmare. Make yourself comfortable when you read this alone, or read with someone lol**

 **everything you learn here, it is up to you to believe it. The fact is somewhat true. But Don't. Try. (WARNING) try at your own risk. still enjoy!**

 **Haunted part III**

* * *

 _Viktor, b-back then…"_

 _"Say, if a ghost looking exactly just like you, is that a doppelganger?"_

"Depends on which one you want to believe." Otabek shrugged. "Doppelganger in general is your double. In darker meaning, it's your evil twin or a ghost that take its form like you but these are different from the one I learned from my friend, because each of those has it's own terms." He explained.

As everyone paid attention to Otabek as he spoke, he continued again, "doppelganger is a person, just someone who looks like you, like the theory there are seven person in the world with exact same faces. But, the ghost that looks like you is still a ghost, not a person, so not a doppelganger." He paused and took a deep breath. "However, your evil twin that takes after your form is entirely different but still a dark beings live in another world but always stay with you. It is known as _'Qareen'_ , a djin or genies."

"Qareen? I never heard of that words." JJ commented with a confused looked.

"It's from an Arabic words." The Kazakh explained. "Everyone who is alive has a Qareen with them, following around whether they realized or not. It always whisper to us to do bad things."

Okay… the chill had returned, and so the eerie silence.

"Always… following around?" Yurio showed a litte bit of interest staring at the skater from Kazakhstan.

He nodded several times. "but hey, don't be scared. They live on another dimensions and never show themselves…" he added as the people in the room started to feel dreadful. "...unless it seeks for you or you seek for it…" Otabek reached for the candle and said, "in one of the many way is through _this_."

Everyone gave the threatening stare at the candle again. This candle story is not finish yet huh...

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you in case you will try it…" Otabek mumbled quietly as he placed it back.

"No, no just...continue." Yurio insisted.

"Yeah, for knowledge." Phichit agreed. "So, we can avoid it."

Otabek stared at the rest of them to confirm before he begins.

"I'm not interested so it's okay." JJ shrugged.

"I also have enough." Chris just nodded his head.

Viktor exchanged looks with Yuuri before saying, "We have seen once so we'll pass." Yuuri just shook his head showing he didn't want a repeat.

And lastly to Yurio. "What? You think I would fucking do this? Hell, no." He deadpanned.

Otabek took a breath and begun. "Alright then, I'll just say it. Do not try, okay." he put the candle in front of the mirror. "On any Thursday night, put a candle like this, in front of a large mirror. Once it strikes midnight, turns off all light in the room and lights up the single candle. You sit in the dark room alone, in front of that mirror and stare at the candle in silence. It could be quick or take a whole night." He paused. "If there is _something_ living within you, it will appear in the mirror. If not then there's nothing happened. But if you keep trying, it _will_ appear, maybe not _yours_ , but _something else_ entirely as you are like summoning _them_ …" Otabek could see several of them nodded in understanding even if that sounds creepy.

"Okay, just a slightly different from the doppelganger that I know, that if you see one, _not the 'person' one_ , you're about to die…" JJ explained on what he understood before. A certain duo suddenly felt uneasy.

"But in Chris case, it's just shadows, right?" Phichit asked and earned a nod from him.

"That's why it's not a doppelganger. Shadows are dark beings, we can't trust them because they always lie." Otabek told again. "So, the things that happened maybe just coincidence yet we can't help but relate to that experience. Just… be careful, that's all." he added.

"How come you know so much about this stuff?" Yurio narrowed his eyes again at Otabek who is immune to it.

He just shrugged. "I have a friend who seek these paranormal activities. He has a lot of weird experiences that he shares so I just listen." Said Otabek truthfully.

"Same as Phichit then." Yuuri snorted.

Phichit then nudged to his side in protest. "Hey, I just look for the stories, not the real thing. But wait," he looked to his best friend and Viktor before asking with a raised eyebrow, "you guys said you've encountered once?"

Viktor and Yuuri just stared at each other in silence. As Viktor noticed Yuuri mouthed to him ' _don't_ ' from the seat across him, he sighed and looked to Phichit before saying, "Yuuri didn't want to talk about it."

"What? Yuuri~" the Thai skater whined to his best friend. "We promise to share everything, right? And no secret… Why Viktor know about it but I'm not?" Phichit gave his best hurtful looks to Yuuri which he did felt because Yuuri didn't tell him.

"That's because I was at the scene with him." Viktor answered in Yuuri's place. "That's why I ask is it a ghost or doppelganger." He added looking at Otabek.

As if waiting for his answer, Otabek said calmly, "I can't confirm. You guys have to share the stories."

"Yuuri~" Phichit didn't give up.

"This is not fair, Phichit. The thing is still too fresh." Yuuri looked at his friend apologetically.

However Yurio snorted and said, "what, Katsudon? You still scared of it?"

" _Yurio_!" Viktor immediate used his warning tone. It's nothing about being scared, really.

"Come on, Yuuri. Even Chris shared his story, how worst is yours?" JJ insisted.

Catching Viktor worried look and act earlier, Phichit got the hint as he asked quietly to Yuuri, "...is it affects your…" a single nod was all Phichit needed to know. "Okay, Yuuri. I won't push."

"Yuuri," Chris said warmly as he understands the feeling. "If you could share it with us, it would lessen the dreadful feeling and lift up your burden. It's easier to move on if you tell it to someone." Chris tried to motivated him. Just like him before, he felt at ease after sharing it.

Taking a very deep breath, Yuuri finally said. "maybe you are right…"

As Yuuri gazed at Viktor with a knowing look, the older Russian noted the hint. "Come," he softened his gaze and welcome Yuuri with open arms, patting the spot beside him.

And Yuuri did rose from the the chair and went to Viktor's side as Viktor cuddled with him, holding his hands.

Yurio who saw this immediately glared. "Why the heck yo-"

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Phichit was quick to cut in before he threw another negativity. "Just please... try to understand." _If it is not Viktor, it would be me._

Why?

His anxiety and depression, of course.

"Are you okay with this?" Viktor asked worriedly, looking closely at Yuuri, trying to find any sign of his anxiety.

Yuuri just put a small smile and nodded. "Maybe you should start. I will tell on my part when we reach to it." He muttered.

"Okay, but if you start to feel anything I will stop." Viktor told him before turned facing everyone. "Alright guys, sit back and listen to this handful experience." His voice sounded more excited than dark feeling.

Phichit took Yuuri's previous seat on the chair while Otabek sat beside Chris by the window couch to get closer- he was the furthest anyway. They all prepared for another round.

While still holding the Japanese hand with his other thumb rubbed tenderly to provide comfort, Viktor began the story, "it happened recently at a certain hotel, right after the Cup of China…"

"R-really?!" Both Phichit and Chris were visibly surprised.

Viktor just nodded. "Not the official one. You see, we have to stay for another night because of flight delay. I just want to cancel and buy any available ticket but Yuuri insisted it's a waste of money. So, we agreed to stay in China for another night, take it as a short break before we begin practice once we returned." Taking a glance at Yuuri who seemed relax, he continued, "Thus, we check in another different hotel, the rating is good and it has a very beautiful view of the city. So we dropped our bag and then went out for practice a little bit, then lunch, a little sightseeing and everything as we spent the day together. Oh, wait I forgot…"

"What is it?" Yurio rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, don't leave out any details…" said Phichit who lend full ears.

"When we check in at the receptionist earlier," Viktor started again. "She asked 'are you guys together?' Which I find it weird but she said it's just a procedure, which is _even weird_ but I just shrug it off. Oh, I remember her name is Wei Lin."

"But what did you answer though?" Chris asked looking at the duo.

Viktor just had a quick glance at Yuuri when he decided to answer instead, "we said no."

"Which is our first mistake." Viktor nodded regretfully. He added more seeing Chris snorted at him. "Not in _that way_ , Chris. This is about what is going to happen later."

"And there are more mistakes?" Phichit tried to guess. Both Viktor and Yuuri nodded.

"We learnt a lot that day." Viktor said and then resumed to the story. "So, we returned back to the hotel that night after we had dinner outside. Our room is on another building just a little bit far from the main entrance and we live on the tenth floor... or so we thought."

"Why can't you confirmed which floor?" JJ asked at the simplest thing.

"Because we _don't know_. We are not sure even until _now_." Viktor shook his head while answered. "So, as we walk to the building, there is a small lobby there, people walking and chatting around, bustling even if it was night- it was a hotel anyway, the lobby has everything. The small lounge, the pool, the bar, everything occupied. We didn't take part in any and just head straight to the elevator." Viktor paused as he relax a bit so that Yuuri didn't tensed up.

Then, Viktor continued shortly. "We both pressed the button but the elevator really took a long time to come down. I think it took like five minutes before the light indicator blinked off as the elevator was supposed to arrive. But the door didn't open." He paused again looking at Yuuri.

"We pressed the button again a few times but nothing happen." Viktor continued to explain, "so, we turned around to asked anyone in the lobby if the elevator is not working but... there is _nobody_."

"Totally empty." Yuuri added lifting his gaze from the floor.

"Yeah," Viktor nodded. "like the busy people from a few minutes before just vanished like that. We both shared a look and quite puzzled."

"Maybe they all go back." JJ assumed.

"They have to pass through us because there's only one entrance to the building and the elevator is just beside it." Viktor shook his head.

"They use the stair?" Phichit suggested.

"At first, we thought that too. Maybe they know about the lift is not working and use the stair instead." Viktor explained.

"However," Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, "when we think about it again, it didn't make any sense because there's only emergency staircase that is a little far opposite the elevator. You have to open up the door which make a creaking sound but…" Yuuri shifted his gaze to Viktor.

"There is no sound…" Phichit complete the possible explanation.

"So they all vanished as you said." Otabek concluded after being silent for a while. Both of them just nodded.

Cue for Yurio as he had another 'what the heck' moment.

After a short break, Viktor continued, "We just shrugged and decided to take the stair too, just like 'them'. So, We walked halfway to the door leading to staircase and then… out of the blue.., the elevator is working again. We heard the door slid open as we turned around… and it's empty, like welcome the two of us."

Chris chuckled as he said. "You guys are really being played."

"That's just the beginning of it." Yuuri stated hugging his knees and leaned to Viktor.

Viktor comfort him by circling him with his left arms. Tapping his chin, he gave a knowing look to Yuuri and said, "hm, or is it _way earlier_?"

Yuuri blinked at Viktor and then smiled, "let's save that for the last."

"Ok, enough with the looks and hush. Explain or continue." Phichit demanded.

"Alright, back to the story." Viktor continued looking at everyone. "As the elevator grandly welcomed us alone, we didn't have a second thought and gladly take it to go to our floor."

"Our second mistakes." Yuuri noted.

"So," Viktor resumed again, "we took the elevator, Yuuri pressed the number and we wait for it to ascend. We chit chat for a few second and _ding_! It was the _rooftop_ …" He said with surprise and looked at Yuuri for him to explain.

"Mind you I did pressed the number '10' and we both saw the number stopped at 10 when the elevator decided to halt. But when the door slid open, it showed the rooftop instead." Yuuri explained with a frown.

"What even weird or spooky is," Viktor joined in and said, "once we saw the rooftop and had a second glance at the number again, it changed to _13_ …"

"What the heck?" It was JJ's turn to curse instead.

"So, I press the number '10' again." Yuuri continued. "We waited for the door to close and the lift to descend but none of that happen.."

Viktor then continued for Yuuri, "That's why at that time I thought while we are at it, why not explore the rooftop? It wouldn't hurt and the view is worth to kill."

"Now that you say it." Yuuri muttered, "that really means _literally_."

"Yup," Viktor nodded. "Our third mistakes, we explored the rooftop."

"Who are you trying to kill?" Chris asked jokingly.

"No, the question is… _who_ are trying to _kill_ us?" Viktor answered rhetorically.

" _Are_..?" Otabek asked to confirm.

There was a short silence as Viktor exhaled deeply. "I don't know. You guys judge for yourself how many of _them_ …" he paused, "now, listen. So, we both explore the rooftop quite happily, didn't feel weird or anything. Hand in hand walking around, chatting, laughing and joking, with the best view of the night city and under the moonlight and starry sky…"

"Wow… romantic." Chris whistled.

"I know, _right_?" Viktor practically beamed in delight.

But Yuuri didn't feel like it as he whined. "Can we skip that part? Straight to mine, please?"

"Yes." Yurio agreed. "I feel like to puke."

"No." Phichit deadpanned. "Viktor, go on."

Grinning, Viktor happily continued, "As Chris said, it was so romantic and I wanted to make the night memorable as we kmphff-" cue for muffled voice thanks to Yuuri's hand.

"Yuu~ri! Let's Viktor continue!" Phichit insisted. "I want to hear every details. _Each one_." he smirked.

Removing Yuuri's hand gently, Viktor also smirked and said, "You heard Phichit, Yuuri~".

"But…" _isn't anyone on my side? Yurio?_ Yuuri turned to the said person.

Sadly, he already covered his ears. "Tell me when you guys are done...with that part." He said.

"It's okay, we got it." Chris said before he added with a grin, "you guys make out on the rooftop."

"No..!" Both denied in unison but Yuuri slightly raised his voice. "No… we didn't m-do that…" He said slowly.

"Yeah, _sadly_..." Viktor added with a nod and earned himself a soft glare from Yuuri. "We just kissed… passionately I say… for quite a few moments…"

Yuuri groaned as he covered his flustered face. "Our fourth mistakes… and I want to die right now…"

"Like can you _blame_ me, Yuuri? It was so _romantic_ and I still can't moved on from your Free Program…" Viktor said feeling sappy like it was the best thing despite the doom that they would face.

"So... where is the ghost part?" JJ was tired of waiting so he kill the mood. _damn JJ._

"Yeah, right." Viktor was back to telling the story. "Like Yuuri said, it is our fourth mistakes, but I didn't regret it though-" Both Chris and Viktor snorted while Phichit smirked, "-but Yuuri started to feel uneasy. Oh yeah, after a gush of wind being thrown like _literally_ from above. Yuuri started feeling anxious and wanted to go back to the room. I agreed, and we both walked to the elevator.

But each step we took felt extremely heavy, like our legs being tied to the boulder. I think Yuuri noticed it too as he gripped my hand tightly and he looked really worried. As we stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button, we waited for a bit. But every passing seconds our feet became heavier, the air felt suffocated, everything felt _so... wrong…_ and when I turned to Yuuri…" Viktor paused and took his hand before he started to get caught up with the feeling again. Thus, he said a little low, "he looked gravely disquiet… and I knew, his anxiety was starting to act up…"

There was another short paused to let Yuuri took a few deep breath before he nodded to Viktor to continue.

Taking another breathe, Viktor started with the same low voice. "To loosen him up a bit… I kissed him again but only on the nose, telling everything is alright. He loosened up for a few moments but the tense is still there. Once the elevator door slid open we both walked in. The moment we stepped in, the alarm _buzzed_ … the one that indicate if overload or overcrowded… "

"But there's only the _two of you_ …" JJ commented tapping his chin.

" _Yes_. Again, I think the elevator is not working. So, I told Yuuri let's use the stair and it was just a few floors." Viktor paused checking on Yuuri. "So I stepped out of the buzzing elevator, and was about to pull Yuuri along but he… weakly let… go…" Viktor gulped. "I turned around to look at him but he was like hypnotized… hand weakly hanging in the air and looking so _distant_ and stiffed like wood. I called his name carefully, 'Yuuri…?' and then only he was back to himself, utterly _panic_ like he didn't know what he is _doing_ …"

Viktor exhaled and held Yuuri's hand firmly like he going to lose him again. He looked at everyone and continued, "he tried to reach for me… to step out of the elevator… but the door slid close with a force and loud _b_ _am!._.."

Another series of silence for a breathe.

"That's bad… like really _really bad_ …" Otabek mumbled quietly like he knew where this is heading to.

"True…" Viktor quietly said but still audible to everyone. "I was so startled by that and immediately tried to open the door… calling for him again and again. I could still heard his panicked voice and his short breathe…" Viktor deep inhaled and continued, "I banged the door, tried to pull it open but nothing work. The dreadful feeling just grew. Stepping out of the lift… letting go of Yuuri… it was all a _big mistake..._ The fifth _one_."

"I spoke through the door to calm him down and let him know, 'meet me at the tenth floor!' as I saw the light indicated that the lift was going down… so I ran to the opposite to the door leading to the staircase, to make a sprint quickly downstairs... I was so wrong to leave him but I had no... _choice_ … " The Russian's voice sounded so… regretful as his blue eyes cast downwards.

Looking at his precious one tenderly, he asked carefully, "do you want me to continue with my part first or yours?"

"No… I want to tell at least my part by myself… " Yuuri slowly shook his head.

"Okay Yuuri, take your time." Viktor circled his arm around him with one hand while the other still intertwined together. "Remember Yuuri, it's not real… that's not me... I'm here… _I'm here..._ " resting their head together, Viktor whispered softly as Yuuri became calm started with deep breath.

The rest just gave a confused look. Phichit warned Yurio with shaking head as to not interfere. If Yuuri needed this constant level of comfort from the start since Viktor began the story, he knew more that anyone else sans Viktor that Yuuri had it quite _extreme_.

"When Viktor shouted from the other side, as he said the light indicated it was moving down… it _actually didn't…_ " Yuuri started it slowly and continued, "I did not pressed any button nor did the elevator descend, until he said so… _then_ only I pressed the tenth floor… and it started moving down…"

"I felt… it was very _very long_ being alone inside the elevator… because some old Chinese music like opera being played inside the lift… _two full songs_ … as I waited. I didn't fathom yet the creepiness of the sudden music being played as it.. i-it… "

"...It wasn't there the whole time we used the lift… back and forth earlier that day…" Viktor helped him to finish. Yuuri thanked him with a single nod.

"I waited… and waited… my breath was ragged, I couldn't think properly, shivering and sweating heavily despite the sudden chill in temperature…" Yuuri swallowed a bit. "All I think is Viktor, I want to meet with him, reunite with him… because if I started... to _think..._ how _weird and wrong everything is_ … I will really hit my _breaking point_." the shaking in his voice was very obvious.

"Deep breath, Yuuri." it was phichit turn to comfort him. "Take your time."

As if reading the atmosphere, no one in the room urge him to tell as he continued at his pace.

Once he was a little bit composed, Yuuri resumed, "Once the elevator stopped and the door slid open… I saw Viktor… s-standing in the far end... of the very d-dark hallway…" He inhaled air as to stopped from stuttering. "Viktor was there… waiting for me, with open arms… calling for me _'Yuuri~'_ The moment, I saw him, I-I didn't think of anything else… h-he is there like he said… s-so I _ran_ … I _ran towards him…_ "

"Yuuri…" Viktor mumbled his name, starting to feel worried. He keep soothing his side, trying to not let him go very deep into those feeling.

The Japanese gulped trying to have even breathe in order to calm his increasing heartbeat. "I ran… but my ears kept ringing with increasing high pitch sound… as I near him, my head pounded increasingly… and became harder to breathe… but I still saw him kept calling for me dearly… _'Yuuri~ Yuuri~Yuuri…'_ it was still the _same Viktor._ But at one point… my body refused to move, refused to advance halfway more… that was when I started to realize _everything… everything_ my body had been trying to tell me…" his breath hitched.

Viktor frowned. "Yuuri, I think you can st-"

"The hallway… shouldn't be dark… shouldn't be _pitch black_ … it shouldn't be cold like _walking into freezer…_ and if it is completely dark with no light at all… I shouldn't be _seeing_ Viktor at all… but he is there, _solid_ and really stand out of those darkness… and lastly…" Yuuri started to massage his temple, "I shouldn't be hearing anything at all with those high pitch ringing… but I still hear his voice… like he was _calling from inside my head…_ " His voice cracked a bit as he said, "t-that's when I knew… he is _not Viktor..."_

Yuuri continued despite the struggle. "I backed away slowly, and _he_ still calling to me… like begging me as I started to leave… at first I moved backwards, but when he started raising his voice, using _Viktor's voice,_ I was startled, I turned around and _ran_ towards the elevator. He was still calling.., screaming to me! Inside my head…" Yuuri held his head in paranoid. "asking m-me… t-to come with him… yelling and shouting _'YUURI~! COME! COME HERE! RIGHT NOW!'_ I was terrified… really _really terrified… Viktor is yelling at me…_ " his breathing became uneven again.

"Yuuri, remember that it's not _me…!_ " Viktor held both of his shoulder. _This is what I'm worried of…_

"I _know_!" His voice cracked and almost cried. "I know… that it's not you but I can't… i-it felt... real… I was… in the next moment I was.." He tried to breathe in through the mouth, but it was not really working. Despite that he continued, "I reached inside the elevator… and press the closed button. When I turned around, suddenly _the Viktor was right behind me…_ glared at me _seething angrily_ … I was so shocked… and the next moment I was _slammed_ to the wall by invisible force, then he...h-h-he… _strangled_ me up very high... until my head touched the ceiling of t-the elevator… "

"Enough Yuuri…" Viktor tried to stopped, but Yuuri didn't listen. He was too _absorbed_.

 _'Shit…'_

"...I _can't_ even voice anything… I can't _breathe!_ " Yuuri began mumbling about the story, breathless but still audible, "my eyes were locked with his rage one. His hand around my neck felt cold! like freaking... _ice_. But the skin around my neck… it _burned_... Literally _slowly burned_ … All I could do was staring at him, he smiled _sinisterly and literally from ear to ear_ as his blue eyes turned red, his white turned _black_... He didn't open his mouth at all, b-but I kept hearing him screaming _loudly_ in my head, _'WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME! WHY! YUURI, COME WITH ME!'-_..."

"Ok, Yuuri. Stop." Phichit tried to halt him this time, snapping his fingers several times to bring back Yuuri's focus. _Fuck. Yuuri has reached that stage._ He stood up and kneed in front of him. "This is me, your friend, Phichit. Remember?"

"-again and _again_ … until..." Yuuri still continued hysterically. He didn't realized he started sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down his cheeks and short hitched breathe. "U-u-until I-I passed out… b-but I saw h-him… d-disappeared… into thin air… a-and I fall down h-hard…"

"O-oi Katsudon, wake up…" Even Yurio tried to help. He never saw Yuuri like this except for last year GPF in the bathroom. But this is even _worse_.

And the rest just stared dumbfounded, looking at each other.

Yuuri was in locked trauma… and full blown anxiety. In Yurio's word, he is _fucking screwed._

"Yuuri, you are not there… you are with us now… Yuuri _come back,_ " Viktor whispered in his ears, trying to get his sense back. "I'm here, Yuuri… that is not me. I would never hurt you." Viktor wiped the tears with his thumb, forcing Yuuri to look at him. But his dark brown eyes clearly showed he wasn't there. He was still inside the _memory_. He shared a worried look with Phichit.

"Hey, guys… what is happening?" Chris asked in concern. He cannot remain silent anymore.

While still hugging and soothing the broken Yuuri, Viktor asked, "actually Chris, could you help me? I will explain everything and the rest. But I really need your help right now."

Looking at the panic situation, Chris immediately nodded and volunteered, "What is it?"

"Go to our room, number 805, there is a dark blue luggage belongs to Yuuri. On top of it is a small bag. You open it and search for a bottle of pills, it's brown color. Take that and bring it here." Viktor gave the full instruction to his best friend.

"Bring the red one too." Phichit added as he quickly scrolled on his phone looking for something.

Viktor stared at Phichit for second and agreed, "yeah and the red one. It's on the side table. Here is my key card." Thus he passed the card to Chris which he immediately left and did as he was told. Yuuri was still panting and crying soundlessly… in his arms.

"Found it!" Phichit announced. "Did anyone have an earphones?" He asked looking around.

"Here." JJ passed his own to Phichit that he kept in his pocket. He didn't know what was happening but he tried to help.

"Thanks, JJ. Really appreciated that." He said before plugged in the earphones and put it on Yuuri, then began playing the soothing sound slowly until full volume. "Now, Yuuri. Listen to this, and relax. Please come back, Yuuri. We are here…" he whispered calmly to his best friend. He was really worried seeing the familiar soft brown eyes dilated with terror.

"Try to give him some water." Otabek suggested in which Yurio stood up and reached for the mini fridge for some water.

Passing it to Viktor as he help Yuuri to drink, it worked a little as he became less shaking and tried to breathe properly like Phichit instructed, while Viktor continued to comfort him and holding his hands. Then, Chris returned shortly with both pills. Thus, Viktor helped Yuuri to take the pill.

A few moment passed and Yuuri finally calmed down. Viktor asked Yurio if they can used the bed to let Yuuri rest for a while. Yurio just nodded. Thus, the older Russian carried Yuuri in his arms and rested him on the soft pillows. His eyes began to soften and looked drowsy. Yet, he didn't let go of Viktor hands, mumbling his name weakly.

"Shh, it's okay. Sleep for a while. I won't leave you." Viktor said softly. Instead of taking his spot at the end of the bed, he sat beside Yuuri near the headboard, letting him nap for a while in his arm. Looking at Yuuri's state, he can't help but blame himself,

 _"...this is all… my fault."_

 _._

 _six mistakes..._

 _six lessons..._

 _one hell of experience..._

 _TBC._

* * *

 **tonight... is the night. So... _Don't_ do it guys. I'm serious. Sleep with lights on, ok? :D but if there is shadows, turn it back off... XD**

 **next is Viktor's version... can you guess what happened to him? As there are six mistakes, try to guess the last one. ;)**

 **So, what are the 5 lessons we learned so far? Hope you all get it, tell me in the review!**

 **Thanks for reading, follow, fav, review and support!**

 **-TEASER-**

 _"Where the heck are you when those fuck up thing happened to Katsudon?!"_

 _"...that is no longer a ghost..."_

 _"-unless one of you..."_

 _"-no... We are not delusional! I don't lie!"_

 _"survived... at a high price..."_


	4. Haunted part IV

**Heyyy, ready to shiver down to bone tonight? ;) lol I don't know how extreme this part would be but WARNING: maybe a little bit...gore.**

 **I suggest you all read through previous chapter for recap or to note the mistake so these life lessons make sense. So... Please enjoy reading this~ with lights off~~**

 **Or on... Whichever you prefer lol**

* * *

 **Haunted part IV**

" _...this is all… my fault."_

 _Lesson one: Always tell the truth_

* * *

"Do you… want to explain, Viktor?" Chris asked carefully. He sat at the end of the bed while staring at the duo.

"Yeah… after hearing half of it, you guys deserve to know the truth. I'm sorry for you guys have to see this… " Viktor apologized. His hand never stop comfort the sleeping Japanese.

"It ok. We understand." Otabek assured. He was half expecting this to happen.

"...where… the heck are you… when all those fuck up thing happened to Katsudon..?" Yurio asked almost couldn't believe Viktor let Yuuri experienced such a trauma, while was still with him nonetheless.

"It couldn't be… you're the one doing that right? Or are you possessed…?" JJ also asked cautiously.

"No…" Viktor answered somberly. "It is not me at all… it was the ghost...right?" He gazed at Otabek to confirm.

The Kazakh looked at the Japanese sadly, "it even tried to kill him huh…" he mumbled before added clearly, "that's is no longer a ghost. It is a _demon."_

Viktor felt gutted. Almost everyone did.

"Did you guys heard whispers or hushes? Unknown and unclear words speaking to your ears?" Otabek asked again.

Viktor shook his head slowly. "But Yuuri…" he turned to the said person sadly. "He _did._ He told me he heard some sort of whispers closed to his ears, on the rooftop right after the gush of wind and all the way until inside the elevator…" he paused and exhaled. "That's why he looked worried and not being himself, like in _daze_. He said he was like walking _on air._ He held my hand tightly because he was afraid he could be _blown away_ …" Viktor cradled his love closely.

Otabek let out a heavy sigh as he clenched his fist together. "I think I know why it happened. And it seems you guys knew what are your mistakes too."

"Actually those are all our wild guess, all the turning point of everything. We have a weird explanation but we don't understand either. Everything had been a nightmare…" Viktor said sadly.

A few seconds went with silence.

"So, do you want to continue or hear my explanation first?" Otabek asked again. The rest just silently listened to them.

Thinking for a few moment, Viktor answered, "I will tell my part and complete the story. I want to hear the truth together with him."

"I think that's better." Phichit agreed. "Yuuri should know why it happened to him so he could move on…"

"Okay. Let's continue." Viktor said, while checking on sleeping Yuuri for every few minutes. "When I ran to the door to rush downstairs, I never felt that anxious separating with Yuuri. It's was wrong, like everything is a _trap._ My guts keep telling me someone, _something_ is hurting Yuuri. I must be quick, I must protect him. So sprinted downstairs, skipping many steps until suddenly," he paused and swallowed, "I heard a loud _bang!_ upstairs, like someone _slammed_ the door like trying to break it. I halted... and then, I heard small rolling marbles bouncing downward all the way downstairs, just the sound... There was one, and then two… and then _many,_ because the sounds kept repeating... Oh yeah, the staircase was very dark, even if it's open staircase and you can feel the chilling wind blowing."

* * *

 _Lesson two: when it's wrong, but suddenly becomes right… Don't do it._

* * *

As everyone tried to imagine those situation, they all got the creep and chills. Thanks to the air-conditioning and the silence that recreated the feelings.

There was a cue for a breathe before he continued, "when all the sound suddenly stop, then I heard _Yuuri_ calling for my name sweetly, _from upstairs._ " half of them gasped, knowing the doom is here. "At that moment I already knew it wasn't him. I saw him inside the elevator and it descended. There's no way he was still upstairs. But the voice didn't stop calling for me to go upstairs, ' _Viktor~ Viktor~ come with me~ let's go upstairs! Let's continue the fun~"_ giggling weirdly with Yuuri's voice, it was _fucking eerie_ and it _echoed!_ I don't understand how it did! It's _open air!_ Not enclosed space…" Viktor shook his head in dismay.

"Is it… just the voice?" JJ asked like a whisper.

Viktor looked at him feeling devastated. "No…" he shook his head and continued, "at that time… I couldn't move. My legs were like rooted to the stairs. I still heard the voice but suddenly, the voice grew closer like in front of me… then immediately I saw _him."_ Viktor took a breath as he explained, "I was facing the railings, but _he_ suddenly appeared _there, smiling sweetly_ in front of me, eyeing each other. _Fuck_ I know this is not him, like how the heck he was standing from the staircase below?! And we were looking to each other on the _same level_ … at an arm length… _He_ looked exactly like Yuuri and _he_ kept telling me, ' _Viktor, let's go upstairs!'_ Looking _happily_."

Viktor took another deep breath. "I really wanted to snap _stop with the freaking smile!..._ But all I said was a firm 'no.' and ran downstairs passed by _him._ I don't care if I have to push _him..._ that's not Yuuri." He rested his head on top of Yuuri's sleepy one, intertwining their hands together as he kept the false image away. "But I also realized as I passed _him_ … _he was floating…_

 _with only his upper half body."_

* * *

 _Lesson three: Never intrude unknown places._

* * *

"Holy mother…" Chris muttered under his breath, while Yurio cursed in Russian. Anyone could have gone jelly or fainted at that sight. But Viktor could even continue running passing it nonetheless… he deserved an award on utter bravery.

"As if _he_ was angry," Viktor resumed. "I was being _pushed hardly from behind,_ falling down _two flight_ _of stairs... And_ I think I used all my luck that night because I survived it without breaking any bones or got any bruises." He chuckled a little to lightened up a bit. "It was like tossing a toy, _he_ was clearly _playing_ with me. Because when I turned around to get up. I saw _him_ again at the upper flight of stair, full body this time… laughing… and laughing… giggling like a child but then suddenly he started to _cry_."

Everyone including Viktor gave a confused look. The hair on their body also stood as they felt creepy.

He continued shortly, " _he_ was crying and wailing… asking me, ' _why don't you come with me… why don't you wanna play with me…'_ _he_ sobbed and wiped nonexisting tear. I didn't buy it at all, no matter how much _he_ cried using _Yuuri's voice._ However... when _he_ said, ' _don't you love me, Viktor… please stay… I know you want me… Come, let's be together~' ..._ That is the last straw."

Everyone gulped as they saw Viktor's face darkened for just a brief before he turned away to Yuuri kissing on top of his head softly.

He continued with a voice that sent shiver to everyone, shutting their mouth complete in silence. "at that moment...I snapped." he paused and only stared at their gold rings as he said, " _how dare he_ _used that voice_ speaking like that… seething with utter rage, I yelled back, ' **I. Don't. Love.** _ **You**_ **... I Love YUURI!** **YOU ARE NOT** _ **HIM**_ **!** '..."

He chuckled darkly, "and _he_ cracked! Immediately, _he_ stopped everything and stared at me _menacingly_ , eyes slowly glowed bright red light ruby, his skin turned dark almost black. I saw he smirked impossibly wide from ears to ears, showing his full teeth, _all canine teeth a_ nd _he_ jumped straight to pounce at me... but I moved just slightly faster avoiding by a hair breadth to ran and escaped through the door and slammed it shut… I don't know if I did the right or the wrong thing to anger _him_." Viktor looked at everyone, seeing how they would react.

Chris was the first to response by patting his leg. He said, "You did it right, Viktor. You didn't bow down to the dark being…"

"Yup, It tried to killed you too. That's _a demon."_ Otabek nodded in agreed. "Facing a demon, you have to fight back. Not physically, but _mentally_ and _emotionally._ That's where they attacks. _The weakest and strongest part of human."_

* * *

 _Lesson four: Don't provoke, never show off._

* * *

Instantly Phichit and Viktor stared at Yuuri at once. " _Yuuri_ …" Viktor muttered quietly feeling remorseful.

"How long does it take? I mean what about the real Yuuri?" JJ looked very concerned.

"Did you find Katsudon?" Yurio also decided to ask.

"I did. Right after I entered back the building, I realized I was at the tenth floor or so, as I saw the elevator at the end was slid open with someone lying on the floor… it's _Yuuri."_ Viktor bit his lower lip. "As to answer your question earlier," he paused and looked at JJ. "The whole thing, my part, it took like less that _five minutes._ Running down, saw y-the demon, falling downstairs, yelling and escaping… all at most in five minutes." _five minutes in hell._

"That is weird…" Yurio frowned. "Because he have it longer than you… even being in the lift was already more that five minutes…"

Phichit nodded. "He said he heard two full songs in the elevator… that at least took six minutes or even _longer_ …" He explained.

"If added up with meeting you-I mean the lookalike, and being strangled…" Chris mumbled as he became even confused.

"It didn't make any sense because you already saw him passed out on the floor." JJ also frowned.

"Yeah, I'm confused about that part too…" Viktor ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"Either those fuck up logic happened or…" Yurio narrowed his emerald eyes slightly as he said, "one of you…"

Viktor widened his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No… _Yuri_ … we don't _lie._ We are not _delusional."_ He looked at everyone who started to show doubt in their face.

 _No… please, trust me…_

"I don't lie! Yuuri too! I believe him and he believes me! We didn't make up anything…" Yet no one said anything to agree with him.

Viktor was all alone in silence.

"Please believe us... we have proof... of everything _happened_." Viktor looked so betrayed when the doubt surfaced.

"What _proof_?" JJ asked skeptically.

Viktor halt for a moment, staring at everyone. He felt hurtful as half of them still didn't believe him or any of it. They wanted to trust everything but so far it's illogical… downright superstitious. Thus, he looked at sleeping Yuuri solemnly. "...you guys remember Yuuri told he was strangled and it felt burned…

 _it really is."_

Gently, he reached for Yuuri's collar shirt and pulled it slightly downwards, revealing a fading burnt scar like a ring around his neck, with scratches.

"Oh dear, _Yuuri…"_ Phichit gasped. His heart felt wretched at the sight.

Yurio gaped looking at the mark. JJ and Chris saw with wide eyes as Otabek shook his head and sighed helplessly.

* * *

 _Lesson five: whatever happens, do not separate, it's a trap._

* * *

"The next morning… when the scar started to appear, his skin looked like it was just being lit with _fire._ " Viktor explained with hitched breath, feeling emotional. "The sight was _terrible_ and he broke _again, traumatized…_ "

They all have another moment of silence. Now that they knew everything is real, even if it didn't add up, they believed both of them really did went through all the unexplainable experience.

"How do you escape the haunted place? Do you guys still stay in that building?" Chris asked gazing worriedly at the duo.

"...no. We ran, and left the building." Viktor answered shortly but then began to explain, "once I saw Yuuri lying on the floor, I ran to him, cradled him and tried to wake him up. At that time, the scar didn't appear yet. I noticed once we woke up next morning, along with mine, three long painful nail scratches like a claw from the back of my neck down to my entire back." He paused. "I think I got it when it pounced on me and I turned around to escape."

"How about your clothes?" JJ asked.

"It scratched _through_ the clothes…" He answered and snorted. "Sounds crazy, right?" He exhaled helplessly at that painfully _weird but still possible_ things. "It still didn't stop at that… the hallway that I ran just before suddenly became dark in the blink of an eye, just like Yuuri described. At that moment, I saw _both of us_

 _in the darkness at the end."_

All of them remained soundless, anticipating the worst.

"At that time too, Yuuri woke up. He was visibly frightened at first, not sure is it really me or _something else_. As I convinced him and comforted him, Yuuri relieved for a moment and hugged me, uncontrollably shaking. But I still saw the _demons_ glaring at us from far away. Looking exactly like us with red glowing eyes as they moved closer very slowly, like hovering through." Viktor let out another breathe before resumed, "I immediately hugged Yuuri, turning his back to that _thing_ as I shielded him from seeing it. He was already shaken, I don't want to see him worsened... Thus, I reached to pressed the button going down to the lobby. We _can't_ stay here, we _must_ escape."

A few moment passed Viktor gazed at Yuuri before he continued, "when the elevator _ding_ signaling the closing of the door, the demons instantly _reappeared_ right in front of the door, _glaring_ with _wide_ _red eyes_ sinisterly... If their watchful eyes could hurt even just like a pinch, I would have _died_ … that's... how intense _they_ looked."

Viktor bit his lip and swallowed as he continued, "but I didn't back down. I _refuse._ I knew what _they_ want. They want _us..._ They wanted to break us in the most _despicable_ way. Thus.., I mustered up everything and yelled, 'LEAVE... US... ALONE!' as they were about to enter the elevator, they halted… and the door finally closed. Even Yuuri flinched in my arms…"

All eyes turned to sleepy Yuuri for a while. They all exchange stare wordlessly.

"And then… you guys… are safe?" Phichit asked, whether it's the end or not.

* * *

 _Lesson six, the unspoken taboo: **Never look back…**_

* * *

"One last _mistakes…_ the sixth _one._ " Viktor mumbled. "When we ran away, we heard the maniac laughter from the top of the building echoed _loudly_ , or maybe just _in our head_. I… _couldn't_ …" His breath hitched again. "I couldn't stop Yuuri… from _turning_ around and _staring…_ because once he saw that… _he lost his mind…"_ He felt the lumped in his throat, his lips quivered as his blue eyes watery remembering the sight.

Chris tried to provide comfort to his best friend, patting his leg. The air in the room felt heavy to breathe.

"May I ask, what did he see?" Otabek asked carefully, knowing it would be very sensitive.

"As I didn't turned around like him, the feeling might be less impact on me. But Yuuri… he saw _everything_."

As in cue, Yuuri shifted in bed snuggling to him. "He saw _both of us_ on the rooftop, standing at the corner of the building in the darkness of the night, laughing evilly. As Yuuri stared at them, _they_ stopped... and then _they jumped._ Imagine seeing ourselves committed double suicide, Yuuri said he saw it like a slow motion.., as the bodies fell down... in each other arms.., and then hitting the ground with a loud impact

 _THUMP!_

 _splattering_ red everywhere like a slime… scattering body pieces all around… Yuuri _screamed._ "

Immediately Yurio stood and rush to the bathroom to throw up. _The fuck! this is too much._

Phichit also slumped to the chair, running his hand through his black hair in despair as he heard the horrible of all… happened to his _dear friend._ Even JJ stared blankly on the ground, both hands supporting his chin. Chris and JJ remained quiet. After quite a while, Yurio returned shortly wiping his mouth.

Viktor began again. "As we reached the receptionist desk, we demanded to change the room. The worker of course looked confused. I still demanded to talk to the manager. While they getting the manager, I checked on Yuuri. He appeared pale and as white as sheet of paper, silent sobbing with streaming tears. Then Yuuri instantly _threw up everything he ate_ right in front of the receptionist… the manager came wide eyes at the sight."

He sighed tiredly playing with the dark hair slightly as he continued, "I couldn't explain anything, all I said was, 'We want to change the room.' The manager, he asked which room are we staying right now. So, I said, 'room 103 at tenth floor…' and he frowned. He asked again, 'just the two of you?' I said ' _Yes!'_ _frustratingly_. The manager became even paled and immediately bowed down and apologized. He himself arranged the new room and walked us there."

After a short break, Viktor continued. "He apologized along the way to our new room on this main building. I didn't have the energy to stop him or say anything as I carried unconscious Yuuri on my back. Before he left us, he asked if we knew the name of the staff who arranged our room, he want to take serious disciplinary action. I said it was Wei Lin. He immediately gaped. I asked him what's wrong.

But, the manager was debating to tell the truth. I still insisted. 'You see yourself how worse our state is, I think you know what you're doing or what is happening. Speak. The. Truth.' I said as I was closed to snap at him too. I really had enough of this. And so he said, 'sir, the staff named Wei Lin didn't work here anymore. She resigned two month ago…' hearing that I slumped to the door... You know what that mean?" Viktor asked looking at everyone helplessly.

They all sighed in unison.

Yurio was the one to answer. "The one that arranged the room for you earlier… is not even a person."

"No wonder you said it all started wayyy earlier… " Phichit mumbled.

"Everything had been trap… " JJ also sighed.

Chris just shook his head and said. "And both of you went through each of it… my god..."

"...well at least, you guys freaking survive the hell though…" Yurio noted indifferently.

"Survived... at a _high price…"_ Viktor mumbled quietly, he looked longingly at the sleepy Yuuri, _a very high price..._

it became quiet again as if the dreaded feelings earlier still lingered among them.

"What happened after that? How do you guys cope with that...experience?" JJ asked after a while, curiosity clearly flashed on his face.

Viktor inhaled silently before answered, "the next morning, like I said, we noticed the marked on each other. It took quite a long panic moment for him to able to calm down. He didn't tell yet what happened to him in that elevator until we went back to Japan, he became extremely quiet and just urged to leave the hell quickly. So, whether we want it or not, we have to return to our original room to pack our things. We just braced ourselves for the last time and went there again."

There… the bad feeling again. They all gulped anticipating the second round of doom.

After a short exhaled, Viktor began again, "everything became normal that morning. The people in the building are real, the elevator works properly, so we are not alone but still feel the awkward after that horrible night." He paused to check on everyone. "When we reached the room, suddenly, the door won't open no matter how many times we swipe the key card. Thankfully, a housekeeping lady on duty passed by and asked what's wrong. We told that we couldn't access our room. Thus, she helped us and tried, but it still didn't work."

"Are you using the right key card? Not from the new one?" Chris asked just to confirm the situation.

Viktor nodded in answering, glancing at sleeping Yuuri shortly and added, "Yuuri held the key card for the new room, while I kept the earlier one. You see, this is where the most illogical thing happened. When the key card failed to unlock the door, she checked on it to make sure it was the right card. Then, she frowned a bit and chuckled. 'Sir, this key card is for the room in _eighth floor._ Not tenth.. and _why_ would you stay in tenth floor any way...' She explained. We were so dumfounded and speechless… we still didn't believed it but just followed her as she proved it and she was _right_ , it unlocked the room on the eighth floor and suddenly _all our things were inside there, as if it was just like as we leave._ Like _how_ is that possible? We didn't even stepped on the _eighth floor..._ "

"Wait wait wait, what the fuck? Which room did you guys went right after checking in? I mean, which floor, really?" Yurio asked in confused.

Checking on the soundly sleeping Japanese, Viktor answered, "we did went to the tenth floor earlier to put our things. The bellman also bring our luggage there. But the next morning, it changed as if we _swapped_ the room.." then he glanced at JJ. "That's why we said we _don't know_ which floor did we really stay. Plus, all the _things_ happened right at the hallway of our room. So, it either really happened on the tenth floor _or_ the eight one." He added just to make it more confusing.

"but the freaking elevator… it stopped at… _ugh_ , you know what, I won't fucking asked anymore… whatever you said didn't make any sense." Yurio complained as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," Chris nodded in agree. "Even the time difference earlier already make us doubt your story. Let's just agree that paranormal experience is anything but _normal."_

"Indeed…" JJ mumbled while nodding to them.

Viktor helplessly sighed. Staring at his golden ring, he said, "well, the only explanation we got is the tenth floor is off limit to couple to check in. Anyone who come in pair, no matter what age or gender, they would assign to other floor or wings basically. Only family at least of three people stay there."

"Why? But wait, let me guess. The place is cursed?" Phichit said with a raised eyebrow while glancing at his sleeping best friend.

Viktor just shrugged. "Perhaps... The lady did said there was a recent incident happened involving two best friends. One of the girls tried to stab her friend, almost killing her if not for the family next door heard the loud noise and check on them. Her friend said she heard voices told her to do so, that her best friend is evil. The lady explained that all these stuff started since a happy couple suddenly committed double suicide _at the rooftop years ago._ She said we were lucky as we just had a swapped room, others had it worst." He snorted before adding, " _oh_ little did she knew that _they_ were trying to _kill us separately last night_ …"

"Shit, that place is freaking haunted!" JJ shivered hearing at the explanation. As he moved his chair closer to Phichit, the Thai didn't say a word as the atmosphere was understandable.

Otabek just shook his head in dismay. "I don't think the death of the couple triggered all of this. Think about it. Why would people being _happily_ with each other want to _kill_ themselves?" he disagreed making everyone had a second thought on that. Yeah... _why_ would they? That's really sounds stupid... He then continued. "I think they are the victims too... just like _you_ but not as lucky it seems."

A victim,

Victims of demons, of evil whispers.

.

.

.

There was a quiet moment lingering for a while.

"...'lucky' you said huh…" Viktor muttered slowly as he gazed sadly at his life and love. "How can you call 'survived but your love is terrified of you because seeing your face reminded him of the traumatic life experience' is lucky…?" Viktor rhetorically asked feeling a little torn. "Yuuri... saw **me** _killing_ him… _me…"_ He said with wretched heart as he added, "and the image of **us** killing _ourselves…"_

Chris mumbled sadly looking at them, "I'm sorry…"

"From that night onwards…" Viktor resumed with cracked voice as he confessed the truth, "Yuuri couldn't really sleep… he always flinched with me and often awake feeling breathless. There's even times when he woke up screaming and crying, or run to the bathroom to throw up. He couldn't see my face or hear my voice _at all_ as he always be reminded of _that_ things… because it's _me… it's_ _ **me**_ that he saw…" Viktor said a little emotional while caressing the soft cheek belongs to the sleeping silver medalist. Everyone felt the sorrow in his voice. Who wouldn't be in trauma seeing the person you trust the most, _you_ _love the most_ strangled you to death.

No wonder Viktor blame himself...

Then, as if hearing Viktor's sad voice, Yuuri started to open his eyes, waking himself from the sleep as he blinked a few times. "Mn… Viktor..?" he said groggily.

The said Russian carefully helped Yuuri to sit up. He switch to a different tone as he said, " _Hey,_ sleeping beauty... how are you feeling?" He smiled at Yuuri tenderly.

Yuuri yawned and pull off the earphones before answered, "...mmn.. Sleepy, but..." He blinked a few times slowy, focusing his dark brown eyes on blue ones, he mumbled softly reaching for his cheeks, "are you… crying again... I heard-… is it because of me..."

Viktor blinked the small prick of tears away and denied with a charming smile. "No~ why would I-"

"Please... don't be sad…" Yuuri quickly halted him with a hug on the chest and continued to mumble slowly. "W-we already moved on… I'm just… a little caught up earlier. I'm sorry, for making you worried… I know it's not you, Viktor. You would never hurt me… and I won't push you again. I'm sorry… I'm sorry..."

Blinking wide eyes as he felt warmth by Yuuri's sudden comfort, Viktor can't helped but broke into genuine smile and slipped a chuckle. "It's _ok_ , Yuuri. I already knew... Plus..." His smile grew as he gently patted the dark haired and continued to whisper lowly next to his ears, " _If you say so then, I would like to kiss you right now even with everyone still watching us…"_

As a result, he quickly moved his body away sheepishly as he stuttered, "D-don't!" He immediately denied but then quickly had a second thought over Viktor's slightly hurt face. "I-i mean… la-later…? N-not he-!" Yuuri answered as he looked away from Viktor's triumph smirk only to meet with five curious stares. "Uh, hi... why is everyone here again?"

"We are having storytime, Yuuri." Phichit helped to explain with a smile. "by whatever you mean later, why not _now_?" he asked indifferently supporting his head with his hand. Phichit was either oblivious or just plain mean to join teasing him. "Should we turn our back or…"

Yuuri bet the latter…

The Japanese groaned as he facepalmed both hands but his red ears were still visible. "I-it's not like that… it is… it is... the bathroom! Yeah, I'm using the bathroom right now." Just as he said, Yuuri stood up from the bed while still feeling flustered and walked to the bathroom, ignoring the half of the clueless persons in the room.

Viktor broke into laughter this time.

Phichit also chuckled as Chris snorted and said, "be quick, Yuuri. Don't make Viktor wait long and hard.."

"Hey _Chris,_ stop teasing him…" the older Russian narrowed his azure eyes instantly _again_ at this best friend.

"Yellow card." The younger one announced with a glare. "Two more and you are out of this room." He added threateningly.

"Okay okay, let's us chill." Chris immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"So…" glancing at the bathroom in used, Phichit asked quietly, "how do you bring himself back? From the way of your story, Yuuri really hit it low."

"Through skating." Viktor answered shortly. "After a few days of him being lost and depressed, I determined to fix it and drilled him into rigorous practices until he couldn't think of anything else but the competition ahead. Well, we just had a couple of week before the Rostelecom Cup. We had no time to find a cure or therapy. But I can't let him keep avoiding me either… " Viktor explained as he looked to everyone.

"That must have be very hard… for the person you care to be paranoid of you..." JJ surprisingly nodded in understanding.

Viktor muttered, "yeah… well that's the only way I know… other than overwriting his bad memories with…" He glanced at Yurio.

Yurio just blinked and then grunted, "fine, I got it. Like I not see _that_ coming…" _idiot lovebirds,_ he rolled his eyes again.

Save one yellow card.

"No wonder he craved for people's touch at the Rostelecom Cup." JJ finally connected the dots.

A glare.

"-I-I mean hugs! Hugs… and human comfort." he quickly fixed it before he would kick out.

As if right on cue, Yuuri also exited the bathroom. He did not brought up his gaze to meet the lot of stares and returned silently to his spot beside Viktor who was just relieved seeing him alright. Looking at him, he asked "So, where are we right now? I mean the story…"

"Already ended." Yurio told shortly. "You sleep like a log throughout the whole story."

"R-really..? I'm sorry…" Yuuri felt bad for using his bed.

"No, don't be." Viktor shook his head and denied. "I prefer you sleep rather than listening to it anyway."

"So, the story ended. Let's make a brief summary." Otabek noted and began, "you guys stay in another hotel, suddenly got separated, Yuuri saw not-Viktor and Viktor saw not-Yuuri, and _both_ trying to kill you."

The said victims nodded simultaneously.

Otabek huffed and concluded, "like I said earlier, it was no longer a ghost, It's a demon."

"What's the difference?" Yurio scrunched his face.

"Ghost might scare you… like the shadows. But demons would try to kill you, make you suffer in the worse way to bring you to the dark side." Otabek explained as he leaned back. "They hate human in general, and detest people in love or have a very strong bond _the most_."

"I see…" Viktor muttered lowly.

"Therefore, both of you have to be strong to protect the bond you have and trust each other. As much as they hate us, they are actually scared of us as we are strong because of that." Otabek gave a piece of his mind as he told not only to the duo, but all the persons in the room.

Much to his surprise, they both gasped and shared a wide eyes with each other.

"Wait, why do you guys react like that?" Chris asked bewilderedly.

"Because…! it was like…!" Viktor was still surprise as he couldn't form a complete sentence.

" _A déjà vu._ " Yuuri muttered as his face was struck with realisation. "Back then before we left the hotel, while we were waiting for the taxi to come we sat silently side by side at the lobby. We didn't talk or look to each other. But suddenly, there is an old lady in red dress patted both of our shoulders from the back and said, ' _please don't keep that sour face, you guys just defeat 'em. Be strong for each other… trust each other some more. After all, they are scared of brave people like you. You guys have really nice friends ahead… share with 'em. They'll listen to you and help you…'_ "

"You said exactly just like her." Viktor added with a few nods to Otabek. Then he stared back at Yuuri and still in surprised as he hold his hand, "could she actually mean… this moment?!"

Cue for another moment of realisation that only the duo understand.

"Wait a minute, Who is that lady? Acting like she knows everything… " Yurio asked _again,_ breaking his words.

He should have expected the answer though.

"She is… a ghost too I think. A kind one." Viktor answered tapping his chin.

"Yup." Yuuri nodded to Yurio. "Right after she mentioned, ' _there, the car is here, you'll remember what I said_ ' a few seconds later the car _did_ arrived. We turned to asked her but she suddenly _vanished_." He explained truthfully.

"I realized she is a ghost after I remembered I saw the _same face_ at the portrait on the wall. She is one of the founders or VIP guests I think. And I didn't remembered anything she said until _just now_." Viktor added feeling quite better.

"Me too." Yuuri agreed. "That moment passed like a blurr to me. But when Otabek said it again, I was like ' _I have heard this words before…_ ' "

"Wow." Chris could only muttered that listening to their wild experience.

"Okay, then… let's count how many have you encountered. " JJ said bringing out his hand. "One: the girl at the reception. Then assuming they are the same one, two: Viktor's double and three: Yuuri's double. Four: the lady in red dress. Five: all the suddenly vanished person at the other lobby."

"Six: the bellman." Phichit added. "I think he is the ghost too. If not, why didn't he stopped you or told you the truth of the tenth floor? It's their standard of procedure to ensure no couple stay in that floor. But he instead brought you to that whichever room you should be… he must be a part of them to ensure the foolproof trap." The Thai explained his solid deduction.

"Yeah, now that you said it, it might be true…" Yuuri said as he just noticed that too.

Wow, Phichit is so sharp.

"I still can't fully believe about the time difference… " Yurio shook his head.

"Why bother, paranormal itself is not logical." Chris just shrugged.

"Fine, you guys are safe together bla bla happy ending. So," Yurio sharply stared at each person

" _Who is next?"_

" _It's me."_

T.B.C

* * *

 **6 mistakes, 6 lessons, 6 ghosts lol I didn't plan this! XD** **Or did I..? Hm... :3**

 **And I hope nobody actually throw up too *sweat nervously* so how is it? If you guys experience similar thing, would you survive?**

 **I have read others real haunted experience with being separated in lift, not to the point of killing but it still fucking scary! Just remember this: if you feel something is off, trust your guts, GTFO from there and NEVER turn back... Thank me later lol**

 **btw, let's have something light for next chapter! Enough with killing... Who would it be? You guess ;) So, t** **hanks for reading, favs, follows, reviews and bookmarks! I wish you all with good dreams and no nightmare after this... :D**

 **Teaser:**

" _Dear you are calling me."_

" _Eh, but you are the one calling me."_

" _...!"_

" _...so, next time, never check what's under the bed…"_

" _You mean under the mattress… inside the bed?"_


	5. Haunted part V

**At first I thought I could write more during my break but nope, *cry* why couldn't I get a normal break? I wanna write dammit.**

 **Alas I chose to update this above all... _why... I have a knack for horror story, I can't even sleep well after reading one... o_o_**

 **Yet I present to all of you with the most chillax horror story (I think) Enjoy! You can read it comfortably tucked in your bed ;)**

 **Haunted part V**

* * *

 _"Who is next?"_

 _"It's me."_

All eyes turned to the said person. He sat there besides the Thai skater silently for a moment while clenching his fist together supporting his chin.

"Wow, I never expected you do have this sort of experiences… " Chris said slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Well, of course I do." JJ retorted with a puffed chest. "But not as extreme as them but still spooky. However… " He paused and smirked, "you all would be surprise to know the biggest _secret_ of some hotels, and it could be _this one_.."

Phichit snorted and shrugged as he said, "what are you trying to scare us?"

"Nice try but..," Yurio spoke with a half glare, "if it's not even passable as good haunted story, just get out." His threat was so clear on trying to reduce the audience within his room.

"But let's us hear his story first." The Kazakh skater suggested as to lessen the threatening feeling and earned a few nods from his fellow skaters.

Hence, the Canada born skater began with a proud smile. "Actually I have two stories to tell~ But, let's start with the one I experienced with my darling Isabella."

Yurio frowned. "Why do I feel like you're just trying to compete with these two love idiots…"

"Hey!" Three of them -the offended ones- exclaimed in unison.

"Guys, please… let's just continue to the story." Chris tried to calm both parties.

"Yeah! It's not about who's better or who had it worse. I'm thankful enough we didn't have it as extreme as them." JJ crossed his arms as he defended his intention to share the stories.

Phichit nodded in understanding and patted on his shoulder to provide a little support. Afterall, he's digging for the stories. "So, how did it happened?"

JJ cleared his throat as he started, "well, it happened not quite recently but not that long ago either. Ah… which year did the movie came out…" JJ tapped his head trying to remembered a certain detail.

"What movie?" Viktor asked shortly thinking maybe he could help.

"Uh… about that, I also forgot the title…" he answered with a weary chuckle as he scratched his head.

Both Yurio and Phichit facepalmed while Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh.

"But I still remember it's a horror story! We both watched it on the last showtime during midnight almost a month after it was being released." JJ told the last remaining details he remember about it.

"So, this happened inside the cinema?" Chris asked stroking his chin lightly with his thumb.

"Yes!" JJ answered confidently with a nod. "There were very few people inside the cinema. I think there's only eight people including us watching the movie at that time. The other six were another couple and a group of friends." He added while still trying to remember the event.

"So!" JJ clapped his hands once and continued, "it all started like this: during that friday night -I mean midnight, after we both enjoyed our times together in the mall before the movie started, we both waited closed by until it was the time to enter the movie theatre. The group of guys were also standing nearby chatting and laughing loudly."

"What about the other couple?" Yuuri asked tilting his head.

JJ answered while shaking his head, "I didn't spot them. They entered when the movie almost started. They didn't really watch the horror movie though, they just had a make out session throughout the whole movie. Thank goodness, their seats were the furthest away on the right side while me and my love were in the middle part at the center and the boys were two rows behind us..."

Chris was about to asked something but JJ immediately knew what it is and cut him before he could get another yellow card.

"...now before you ask," JJ instantly continued, "I'll tell you _no, we did **not**... at all. _ Surprisingly, as charming lady as Isabella is, she has a knack for horror movie… despite being the quite the scaredy cat she is." He bragged with a light chuckle.

After he took a deep breath, he continued at the same pace, "so, once we all entered the cinema, including those couple too, then the movie started. Everything was all normal at first, until we reach a certain part in the movie." JJ tried to be intimidating to create the creepiness in the mood.

Everyone waited soundlessly for him to continue.

With a low voice, he began dramatically, "Once we reached the part which the main character screamed because of the sudden appearance of the ghost in the reflection of the mirror… along with the deafening sound effect…" he gulped and stared at everyone as he explained, " _suddenly_ , there was another follow up long terrified _scream_ … like a person was dying and it _echoed_ throughout the dark theatre."

They all imagined the sudden ' _aaaAAAAHHHH_!' reverberated in the entire cinema… from an unknown source… in the middle of the night while watching horror film…

Damn… that was creepy…

"The thing is, during that time of the movie, there weren't supposed to be anymore screams… just _once_. So _where_ is that coming from..? We all question ourselves. I even turned around and exchanged confused look with the boys as they also heard that too and they shook their head indicating that they didn't know either. The couple also stopped their business for a while motioned his hands in asking 'what happened?' from the far seats on the right side... But, we both just shrugged. There was nothing we can do to confirm it so we all continued with the movie." He explained the whole situation.

Some of them nodded in agreed while other chosed to remain silent.

"What if it was a prank?" Viktor voiced out a possibility. Chris also seemed to agree with him.

JJ exhaled helplessly. "I really wish that was the case…" he answered and continued to say dropping his voice so low almost a whisper, "because, if it's proven _otherwise_ …"

Two more silent helpless sigh resonated, from both Yuuri and Phichit. They both knew it's never been good if it's something else actually.

"That's because… man…" JJ ran his fingers through his black hairs. "That scream _didn't sound like human at all_ … very long pitiful scream… impossibly high pitch and almost screeching I say…" he added causing the atmosphere to be so dense with horror vibes.

"How can you all still watching the movie, knowing the scream was inhuman?" _or not even human?_ Otabek frowned his eyebrows.

"Well, we all just concluded that it was coming from the movie, or maybe some audio glitch." The Canadian answered truthfully. "Plus, we were watching a horror story anyway, nobody think twice of it." He added with a shrug.

Points taken.

Otabek sighed and shook his head in dismay. _They must be either very brave or very ignorant_ , he thought silently.

"Hence, we all continued to watch it as usual in the dark chilling environment of the movie theatre. But a little more halfway through the horror film, something weird started to happen to _us_ , to me and my darling Isabella." JJ paused for a moment.

After the short break and getting comfortable in his seat, he moved on with the story on the most anticipated part, leaning forward as he began, " _suddenly_ , my phone started to vibrate intensely nonstop. So, I looked it over briefly, then I started to feel confused as my phone screen kept flashing incoming messages on every seconds. _All of it were blank messages..._

 _From **Isabella** …"_

Somehow, all the persons in the hotel room felt a wave of stupor, only blinking and exchanged stare between each other at the moment. _Huh?_

"Wait, don't you guys _understand?"_ JJ threw the question to everyone. "Isabella; my love, she was sitting right beside me, eyes and face never leave the movie screen. So, _how on earth she was texting me?!"_

O-oh...

"Maybe she sat on her phone and caused that… it could even cause an unintentional call to anyone." Phichit explained, trying to be rational.

"At first, I thought that too." JJ agreed. Then, he continued, "but when I told her, she only gave a confused look and said 'dear, I didn't sat on my phone, I keep it on my lap with my purse, see?' She even showed her phone to me, screen off and silent mode… but the text on my phone didn't even stop for a second and all of it coming from **her** , from **_Isabella_**."

Fuck. That is creepy and everyone agreed without mutter a word.

"Hey, do you still have the text? Can we see them?" Chris asked on the spur of moment.

"No…" JJ shook his head dejectedly. "All the texts just _magically disappeared_ when I want to check on them again right after the movie ended. Not just the texts but even the _things_ after that… on both of our phones..." he added some more, keeping his voice deep and low.

"There's more?" Phichit was getting curious as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" he nodded slowly. "Right after I switched off the phone, as I was trying to stop the nonsense texts, then the next thing happened was Isabella's phone flashed in the dark, the screen displayed an incoming call…

 _...from me."_

"Whatthefuck…" Yurio said in a single breath.

"B-but… you just switched off the phone…" Yuuri furrowed from behind his glasses.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Viktor's confusion was clearly displayed on his face as he massaged his temple.

"I don't _know_ … there's no trick… I saw it _myself_ as Isabella showed it to me as she said 'dear, why are you calling me right now?'..." He continued to answer desperately, "I don't even know _how_ to react as I stared back and gaped at the phone screen that was flashing _my image_ and the words ' _incoming call'..."_

There was a short break of silence before the story progressed even more _intense_.

"This is the best part…" JJ smirked knowingly as he explained. "As if that wasn't enough, now even the switched off phone on my hand also flashed _brightly_ , as I received _an incoming call **from Isabella…"**_

"Wait, that happened even while Isabella's phone was still ringing with _yours_?" Otabek asked.

JJ nodded twice.

"Holy shit, just throw the phones already!" Chris shuddered feeling the chills and creeps knowing that's an impossible trick, which means only supernatural beings could pull off these shit.

Inspite of that, JJ just laughed it off. "But, can you _imagine_ the situation? Both of _our phones_ flashing in the dark, _calling to each other_ … _next to one another…_ if that's a trick, it was so brilliant! Genius, I do say!" JJ chuckled as he clapped his hands proudly while the rest were debating what to feel about this things actually...

"However, nothing can prove it… both of our caller list _were blank_." JJ dramatically dropped his voice, and also his head in his hands, causing everyone to shiver and felt the horror in his dark tone.

"We both couldn't even cancel the spooky incoming call, as if our phone screen decided to _freeze_ at that time… it's the worse timing ever - _or_ was it a part of the paranormal? we don't know." JJ explained and let out a breathe. "So it continued to vibrate nonstop and flashing in the dark. Isabella started to look worried. Thus, we decided in silence to place the phone on the empty seat beside us, bright screen facing down. Only after a minute, it finally stopped." He added as he slumped to his own seat.

At last… the horror part ended as they all took in a relief breathe.

"Now here it comes _the scream, **part two**_." JJ grinned despite the follow up horror while everybody else gasped loudly.

"Seriously…" Yuuri muttered under his breath, trying to brace himself for the horror part.

JJ started to tell again, "Not long after that, during the calm moment of the horror movie, _out of nowhere…"_ the Canadian paused and used his best spooky voice. "There was a big loud _laughter..._

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

...echoed _in the entire_ dark theatre. Immediately, both of us sat up straight like 'what the heck was that?' we turned around at the boys behind only to find them scrambling and tumbling downwards across the seat and quickly sat with us closely, heavily panting. The one that sat beside me said in a hush, 'don't ask, _it was just right behind us… don't turned around either...'_ "

"So, I told in a low voice, 'let's leave then.' But the boy only put a finger to his mouth in silence and furiously typing something on his phone and then showed it to me. It said…

[ _we can't. My friend tried, but came back in fear. He said something or someone is blocking the door. The exit downstairs only open once the movie is finished. We are stuck here until then. Our seats up there have even been kicking literally by no one, let's all pray this row is safe...]_

"For the second time in my life, I felt pure _horror_ while ironically watching one…" JJ shook his head in dismay.

A few seconds went by before Yurio decided to open his mouth, "what's up with the first one?"

"Oh, that one, we'll get to it after this. It's quite... disturbing and you all would doubt every accommodations you stay for the night after this, even if they have high rating… " JJ explained trying to be vague about it.

"please tell me it's not about murderous demons again…" Yuuri didn't have a good feeling on whatever story he would share.

"No no no… it's the opposite actually… if you didn't realize about it because, it's just a creepy fact, an urban legend that I see with my own eyes." JJ assured with a grin as he brushed it off with his hand.

"wait a minute, the opposite? How could ghost story has the opp-" Phichit curiosity was cut as Viktor whined.

"Can we just complete this story about haunted cinema first before going to that? One by one, please." The previous gold medalist muttered while sitting and hugging his knees.

"Alright, alright. Now, where are we…?" JJ questioned to anyone who still paid attention to the story.

"The boys from behind came down and sat with you." Otabek stated the last thing he said before the intermission.

"Ah, yes." JJ responded snapping his fingers once before resumed, "not long after that, even the couple from the furthest seats also came and decided to sit with us. I didn't know what's wrong with them until after we exit the place, they told that _someone_ was pulling and snapping their hair so that's why they changed the seats. Thus, all of us sat closely to each other in one row at the center, watching the horror movie _along with whatever beings with us._ The surreal feelings just grew ten folds."

"Is that all? Or is there more of it?" Chris who had been quiet for a while decided to break the silence by asking questions.

Pausing for a moment, the Canadian answered normally. "Yeah that's pretty much everything. Once the movie ended we both exited first as my darling Isabella was feeling extremely sleepy. The one that had it worst were the group of boys though, as they stayed for a while to watch the whole credits roll."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Otabek asked again.

"Yeah," JJ nodded a few time as he explained, "because after that, while we both still walking along the busy hallway filled with people who were also just finished watching movie from another theatre, and about to enter the mall again, suddenly the boys came sprinting all the way to the exit door toward the mall at the end. Two of them spotted us and stopped, their face also seemed very _pale_."

JJ took another breathe as he continued, "then, they immediately snatched both of our hands, and the other grabbed another couple behind us and pull us together to run with them. The one with us only said, ' _questions later, **now run!'**_ Thus, we all ran like a mad man towards the door. The rest of the people didn't even bother by our weird antics. Once the door shutted close and we all recovered from heavy breathing, we started questioning the boys about what happened."

Meanwhile, the occupants inside the room stayed quiet and only shuffled in their seat once a while as they waited for the truth.

JJ cleared his throat again before he began. "They said, the first weird thing happened after we left was during the credits roll. While they sat together discussing about the movie and what just happened, suddenly they all noticed there was a subtitle at the screen even if there was no dialogue, only music and the long list of credits. But the subtitle kept blinking with a single word repitatively…

 _Out._

 _Out._

 _ **Out.**_

…

They were so confused whether was it another glitch or a part of the horror elements in the movie. As they glanced to each other feeling at blue, somehow the subtitle changed.

 _You. Four. Out. Now!_

 _Out! Now!_

 _ **GET OUT! NOW!**_

One of them quickly stood up and feeling nervous as he said, 'h-hey guys, don't you think it means u-us four?'

 _'YYYEEESSS'_

A collective of deep unknown voices **answered in unison**."

As the result, all the audiences were rendered speechless with either wide eyes or gaped, probably too horrified to speak.

JJ continued even more ominously, "do you know what happened after that? _Instantly_ a large shadow of human figure appeared on the screen, with a startling sound effect, covering _almost the entire_ flat surface. They all jumped from their seat and turned around to see who could block the light on the screen, _only to see **nothing..,**_

 _no one standing that **high** to cause the shadow..._

except all the seats from the rows behind them _were fully occupied with **people** wearing white robes…_

 _all wide eyes **staring** at them."_

"Holy shit…" Chris cursed again slowly.

Phichit also gasped and murmured, "so _that's_ why they ran like a mad man."

"Wait… I think something is off…" the blonde Russian teen scrunched his face as he mumbled. Otabek also kind of noticed it too as he also had the same expression.

Before Viktor or Yuuri could ask any of them about it, the Canadian decided continue a little bit more. "So immediately, all of them dashed to the exit downstairs. They didn't think how the heck those people entered but one thing for sure, _all of those people are not human…"_

Yuuri was in deep thought since Yurio stated the unknown peculiarity and decided to finally ask, "then… it's same goes for _the people in the hallway_ …?" Both the Kazakh and Russian teen agreed on the question with a knowing looked.

As a response, JJ snapped his fingers in triumph. "Bingo!" He exclaimed. " _that's the real reason_ why they pull us together to run with them. Because at first, they were relieved to see many people walking around leaving the theatre. But one of them said bluntly, 'hey, where are these people coming from?' another friend also added, 'yeah, aren't our show is... the last… one…' Once it clicked in their minds, instantly _all those people gave the creepy stare just like **before** , while still walking and chatting to each other_. Thus, in reflex they all sprinted all the way to the exit, until they saw us and pull us along for our own safety." JJ ended his story with a relieved sigh and finally said, "that's the end of it."

With that, all of the international figure skaters took a break from storytelling. Some of them changed position or do some light stretching as they had been sitting and not moving for quite a long time. The night was still young as they relax a bit in the crowded room, maybe they should order some drinks or snacks, it's going to be a long night it seemed.

"Well… that was less scary but still creepy." Viktor commented as he stretched his arms high.

"Hey, what's time when the movie ended?" Otabek who decided to be sitting on the carpeted floor looked up to JJ and asked.

"About two something in the morning. The mall was already closed and lights off when we exit the hallway." JJ answered according to his memory.

The Kazakh teen just nodded in response. "No wonder you were chased out. _It's their daytime_."

"Yup." unexpectedly, Phichit agreed as he sat crossing his feet on the chair. "It's like the opposite of us. If we're still up doing stuff, it was like we are disturbing _them_." The Thai earned Otabek's approval nod.

"Like... _right now?"_ Chris asked motioning his head to the dark view outside.

Yuuri gulped nervously.

"Hey, it's still long before midnight. Plus, so far those things happen past that time. So, don't worry, okay." Viktor stated as he placed his hand on the Japanese's shoulder.

"Okay we'll stop at midnight." Yurio deadpanned staring at the bed -his bed.

"Oh~ you _scared?"_ JJ mockingly said.

"Fuck no." The Russian fairy just death-glared at the annoying 'king'. "Did everyone just fucking forgot we have exhibition skate tomorrow?"

The question triggered some sense towards a certain Russian as he turned to his side and asked gently. "Yuuri, how are you feeling? Do you want rest early for tomorrow?"

But Yuuri just shook his head and answered looking straight to the set of blue eyes, "I'm feeling just fine. The pills help a lot. But, if you want to rest we can return to our room."

Viktor was about to responded but was cut abruptly by the Canadian.

"Hold up, stop right there." JJ said motioning with his hand. "Let's listen to this last one before you left for your room so that you all can check your _bed_ after this." He suggested enough to hook all of them up for another ghost story.

"Fine… one more story wouldn't hurt." It was Chris who actually being receptive.

"Well, actually I want to cut this short because it wasn't me who experienced it. It was my friends but it happened on our trip together." JJ told briefly. "Okay, fine _I saw_ the thing but that's it. We just switched the room after knowing _that_." He finally admitted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yurio didn't like the way he just jumped into the story.

"Yeah, tell us from the beginning." Phichit seemed to agree with Yurio this time.

"Okay, alright. I'll make it simple." JJ gave up and began to tell a story again. "At that time, we were all going for a trip to a famous theme park. We had planned it for a few months and we went with a large group. Once we reached there, we all really had a blast enjoying every rides, every slides, every fun things of the theme park, both indoor and outdoor. Man, that place is _huge_ and _so cool!_ Different attraction days and nights, and when it's clear, the view is breathtaking and the air is so fresh..."

"Wow~ where is this place?" Viktor suddenly got interested as it sounds a lot of fun.

"A theme park you say…" Chris muttered as he too was interested just like Viktor and already planning on which holiday he would go.

However, JJ was debating to answer. "um, well… I won't say the name because it has a very dark secret or perhaps even more that make people wouldn't wanna go. _But people are still drawn to it anyway."_ He explained sadly.

"Hm… why do I feel I know this place?" Phichit mumbled softly. "JJ, is it the one located literally at the to-"

"Phichit, let's just keep it secret, okay!" JJ stopped as he place his arm on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "So we all could still go for the fun and not affected by the horror part. Plus, they will know the place eventually if they love theme park adventure like me!"

"Yeah, okay. You got the point." Phichit reluctantly agreed. "But I thought it was just a _rumor_ ," He said a little disbelieved.

"Wait, Phichit. You have been _there_?" Yuuri asked his best friend who seem to have secret chat just the two of them and forgot the rest in the room.

Looking back to JJ, Phichit nodded slowly. "Yeah, I believe it's the same place. It's super fun! Out of 5 stars I give it 6!" He grinned with a thumb up. "But, I think it's better you guys choose other than the main hotel if you happen to go, even if it's strikingly beautiful." He warned firsthand despite the the good review.

"Gah! I don't understand the fuck you guys are saying! Where is it? Which theme park? Which hotel? Stop beating around the bushes and get to the point!" Yurio finally had enough.

After quite a few moments and Yurio stopped fuming. Then only, finally JJ continued. "Alright. I still won't say the place but it's quite obvious as it's a famous theme park. Which hotel? The _main one_ , as Phichit already drop the biggest hint. The thing is, that hotel _practice black magic_ as well as the place is already haunted enough, but people still go for the fun attractions and also _under effect of the dark practice_."

"hm… Care to elaborate some more?" Otabek asked carefully. He kind of interested -for knowledge- with that unexpected fact.

JJ asnwered carefully, "As I dig in for more info, in the internet and stuff, their main purpose of doing that is to secure their casino, to avoid cheating as people who come for gambling _also_ use black magic to win jackpot. So, this is like a counter move and also to bring in _more people, more visitors._ People would always remember of the place and want to come again and again… well, it's just the hidden effect." JJ shrugged as he continued, "the main reason is of course for the sheer load of attractions."

"The hotel has casino huh…" Chris noted another clue.

"Well, what kind of practice?" The Kazakh inquired again.

JJ took a very deep breathe before saying, "I don't know what exactly but the ritual involve _dead bodies…_

 _Inside the bed frame… in the hotel rooms."_

 _Wha…_

All of them literally gaped like fish at the really unexpected revelation, except JJ and Phichit who already knew about it.

"This… is just like any urban legend that's going around." The young Russian managed to voice his thought.

"That's true." The Thai seemed to agree. " _However_ , almost all of it are murders or crimes. _This_ is different entirely."

"They do it _on purpose_ … the hotel management itself… for the sake of the profit." Chris mumbled his realisation on that matter.

" _Ew_ … I don't think I would trust any hotels after this…" Viktor shook his head feeling disgusted at the thought of sleeping with a corpse underneath it.

"That's why I said, you better check the bed _right now_." JJ suggested.

Immediately Viktor and Yuuri leaped off from the bed.

"Shit…!"

"Why don't you say that earlier?!"

The true panicked was clearly display on their faces.

"Wait, _this is_ the official hotel for the GPF. There's _no way_ … they would do it..." Chris doubted with a frown.

"But how could you confirm it unless we check it _with our own eyes?"_ Phichit voiced his thought too which actually caused them all to agree on lifting the heavy mattress and discovered the truth.

"Wait, this is _my bed_." Yurio retorted.

"So you are okay on sleeping with a dead body under this?" Viktor said it flatly.

After a second thought, Yurio gave the instruction as he took out his phone. "Fine, everyone take a corner. I'll see what's under this."

And that's how all of them suprisingly worked together as a team, trying to find the truth on what's hidden below the bed. With two persons taking on each sides except the one closed to the wall, on the count of three, they hauled up simultaneously _and unexpectedly…!_

...found nothing, not even bedbugs. _Meh… no thrill at all?_

"Don't you think all of this is unnecessary though?" Otabek sighed when reluctantly sat on the bed as the previous couple refused to and chosed to sit by the window instead.

Chris just shrugged. "Well, is there any other way?" He stood sideway looking at everyone.

"There is…" Phichit smirked. "Okay, logically speaking, there should be smells or really bad odour if there's corpse within the room. Right-"

"Nope!" JJ interjected annoyingly. "Remember, these dead bodies are _purposely_ being put there. Not some evidence-keeping crimes." He added while crossing his arms.

After a few minutes of dead-end thinking, all of them gave up.

"Well, what do you suggest? How do we know without moving the bed?" Viktor asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"But wait," Yuuri held out his hand and inquired curiously. "First, tell us how do you find the thing in the room."

Taking a deep breath, JJ started to explain. "Okay, I think it began like this. During the earlier moment, my friends noticed that the food they left in the hotel room _strangely_ spoiled or rotten even if they just bought a few hours before, yet didn't think much of it. Unknowingly, that's _the first obviously weird thing_ that happened."

"Strange…" the blonde teen admitted with his pokerface on, slumping lower into the seat.

JJ nodded once and continued, "the next thing was the faint muffled scream or laugh -can't tell which one- that they heard within the walls or the bed. They couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from. But after that, when they were about to sleep, their bed was _shaken heavily_ like an earthquake. They did thought it was an earthquake, however it immediately stopped once they jumped off the bed. That's was the moment they thought _something_ is seriously wrong with the bed."

"And then they moved the bed." Otabek tried to connect the dots.

"Yes." JJ answered. "And then they scream so loud that even I could hear it from the room across them as they scrambled out of it, banging on my door nonstop asking for help." He snorted playing the incident in his head. "So, I opened my door sluggishly, I couldn't understand what the hell were they rambling but both of them just pointed to _their room_. Thus, I went in thinking maybe it was just a bug or spider but _holy fuck…_

I never… _ever_... expected to be greeted with a sight of scattering pillows, blanket, bed sheet with an overturned mattress and also the most unexpected of all… _a solid mummified dead body, with small papers of weird symbol sticking all over it, surrounding with candles, and various leftover fruits…"_ The Canadian visibly paled while describing the thing.

Cue for another silence. No one dare to comment anything about that as the chill ran down their spines knowing a hotel room is secretly a place of an _occult_ … with **_corpse_** involved… very disturbing indeed.

Shortly after that, JJ continued. "If I was sleepy before, now my eyes were wide opened at the realisation and quickly I backed off until my back stumbled on the wall beside the door to my room. ' _Holy shit…_ this is the worst prank ever' I thought, at first. But when one of them went to get the manager while I inspected if the thing is real with my friend waiting outside half scared. I watched it very closely though. _Ugh_ …" JJ paused for a moment to rub his eyes.

"Now that you all bring it up, I remembered the horrible image _again_ that I've long erased it from my mind…" the Canadian whined as he looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes, and then stood up to gaze at the beautiful night view of the city, trying to brush off the image.

Staring at anxious-looking JJ, Phichit exhaled and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, we can just skip the details of the corpse…"

"I agree…" Yuuri voted in and everyone else silently agreed.

"Very well, let's end the story quickly!" JJ eagerly said and sat down comfortably again. "After I saw _that_ and confirmed the dead body.., well the _haunted_ dead body because I heard it _growling faintly_ and saw _it **breathed**_ as the paper near the nose flapped weakly, I backed off _again_ and even _more_ quickly… 'Let's just switch to another room or hotel' I said _dreadfully_... But then, the management person came to confirm the situation, so he change us all to another room and promised a good sum of _money_ to keep us silent. But~ it was alreadly widely spread as urban legend… and the only concerned was that we didn't sue them or something like that… and there's no more corpse in the next room so, that's the end~" The Canadian figure skater ended with a simple unnecessary bow.

Thus, a slow clap echoed in the room courtesy of Chris. "Bravo, nice stories and the moral is… never check what's under the bed of any hotel if you don't want nightmare."

"You mean under the mattress, inside the bedframe?" Yuuri added nonchalantly.

"Hey, I think we should have checked on every accommodation because _first_ , it's about bedbugs. And _second_ …" Phichit turned to JJ with a sly grin. "...just _how much_ did you earn from them?"

"Phichit! _Seriously!"_

"Hm…" JJ tapped his chin trying to remember. "Maybe enough to spend five more nights in their suite room. But not really large if converted to dollar though." He tried to do the math in his brain but gave up as he didn't know the latest rate or currency of that exchange.

"Well, I both agree and disagree." Otabek firmly stated his opinion. "I agree we should check if something is clearly strange, but disagree if we mean to _hunt_ for it and maybe it would disturb the things or the spell is broken. _Who knows, the things could've follow you back home… causing endless hoodoo..."_

"Or… we could've asked for lottery or lucky numbers~ since _they_ guard the casino." Chris's attempt to joke sounded so serious that he had all eyes on him.

"Chris, my god… how could you still have the nerve to think like that..." Viktor facepalmed at his best friend's ridiculous idea.

Well… it's actually a good idea.

.

.

.

If you don't mind face to face with dead bodies, that is.

* * *

 **Trivia: there's a lot of corpses in various room for that dark practice but not that it matter so much... But how did they got 'these'? Buy them? *gasp***

 **ok fine. Let's stop here. Until then!**

 **Thanks for reading, follows, favourites, bookmarks and all the reviews! Sleep well and good day/night!**

 **omake:**

"two of you." Yurio mentioned the last of them to share the stories. "You guys are next. So who have it worse than them?" He referred to the first trio.

"I didn't experience these things at all actually." Otabek shrugged.

"Me neither." Phichit also shook his head. "But I do have a story of multiple paranormal encounters that make people pissed in their pants..." Phichit smirked.

Otabek softly muttered, _"So do I..."_


	6. Haunted part VI

**here is the awaited chapter. I think it is still not scary enough but unique I guess? please remember that these are all a fiction, not related to the alive or dead or else just coincidence or partially/inspired by true story... wait, what am I saying...**

 **uh.. still unbeta'ed but chill and enjoy! *run away***

 **and scroll slowly ~**

 **.**

 **Haunted part VI**

* * *

.

The night was still young. Despite the chill air in the room, they were all accustomed to the shivers from the horror and now eager for more suspense and thrill.

Phichit's smirk was still on his face as he gazed at the curious occupants of the room. Viktor, Yuuri, JJ, Chris, Otabek and Yurio all had eyes on him, anticipating the next haunted story.

"So, how did it happened?" Viktor asked while sitting leisurely beside Yuuri by the window.

"And which story are you going to tell, Phichit?" Yuuri wondered. He lifted his right feet on the seat, letting his hand rested on his knee while he leaned comfortably to Viktor's side.

Phichit lightly grazed his chin while in thought. "Hm, I don't think you have heard about this one, Yuuri. It's about the thrilling night adventure I had back then. The biggest mystery was just solved quite recently. So, I have no idea it's actually a paranormal experience."

"So is it still a ghost story or nay?" Chris who had been standing by the wall for the past minutes asked idly.

The Thai skater nodded deliberately. "It is, but more towards suspense I think."

"Where is it? The place, I mean." The Canadian stared at Phichit for an answer while his hands clutched at the edge of his seat.

Turning to face him, Phichit answered shortly. "At my home country."

"Wait, rather than we all ask one by one, let just let him explain the whole thing." Otabek who had been quiet for most of the time suggested. He kind of tired with this piece by piece information.

Yurio also agreed as he vexed, "yeah, you guys just shut the hell up and listen!"

After two seconds of silence and complete attention towards the Thai skater, Phichit thanked the russian teen and finally began. "Alright!" He paused to sat properly on the chair. "The story went like this. It happened during one of my semester break which I went back to Thailand for a while. So, I would usually spent a day hang out with my friends to catch up with each other. One night, my friend; Chai invited me to join him and some of our friends for a night drive and chill as he heard I was home. Thus, I agreed right away.

Then, I waited for him to come and pick me up since we were all going with his old antique van. There were seven of us and all are friends since kindergarten, and some from high school. Chai was the driver and I sat beside him. Once I was in, we began our fun and lit havoc journey! With ups and downs along the night road." Phichit paused for a breathe.

Everyone in the room waited silently for him to continue, shifting on their seat slightly without much noise.

Hence, the friendly Thai skater continued with the same amount of enthusiasm in his voice. "Through the whole journey, we were all happily chatting, singing and jamming all night in the van. Due to this, we kept missing the turns and exits on the original place we wanna go. Then, we realized this road was heading towards a famous hillside resort. The place is nice although quite far. So, my friends and I started voting whether to turn back or not. After a lot of arguing and persuading, the votes were equal. Then, as the driver, the captain and tie breaker, we let Chai to decide.

I don't think he put much thought to it. So, he gave the green light and we were on adventure of a lifetime that we would _never_ forget." Phichit chuckled as the memories came flashing in his head.

"How nice, hillside resort at night sounds pretty relaxing. Right Yuuri?" Somehow, the light blue eyes sparkled at the thought, tilting his head to the man beside him.

"Yeah, maybe… if it's not haunted." Yuuri was not really amused with Viktor's suggestion as he shook his head, terrified of his last experience.

However, Phichit let a heartfelt laughter. "No, no. The haunted story isn't about the resort." He sighed helplessly and explained. "It's about our journey, on the way back."

Clearing his throat, Yurio urged to continue the story with his sharp stare.

Thus, the Thai figure skater resumed his story. "Ok, for your information, as the place is located at the hillside. So, the road is quite risky with sharp turns and corner.

Nothing happen on the way up there as it was still early. We killed a lot of time at the viewpoint just beside the resort. It wasn't too late but we didn't plan to stay there at all, so we agreed to leave and drive back home."

"Wait, isn't it more dangerous to leave at night?" Chris interrupted as he voiced his concern.

"I agree." JJ nodded and added, "why don't you just take a nap in the van and leave during the day?"

Phichit sighed as he leaned back on the chair. "Because one of us have some urgent stuff to do in the morning so we had no choice but to go back that night. Plus, four of us can take turn to drive, so I see no problems there." He ended with the shrugged.

"Then, I guess the real thing started on the way home?" Otabek said warily as he gestured his hand.

"Yep!" Phichit grinned despite the incoming horror part. Thus, his voice changed dramatically. "It was past 1 o'clock, the road was _very_ dark, not even a glimpse of moonlight because the trees on both side are so dense. Plus, there was only our single van illuminated the road with the headlight and it was so quiet except for the sound of singing cricket, engine of the van and ruffles of the leaves as the night wind blow."

"Phichit, that is _too detailed_ …" Yuuri said with a low voice, hugging his knees beside the Russian.

"Well, what do you expect? I was up all night during the whole thing and trying to keep Chai focus too." He shrugged again. "Half of us already doze off while I continued talking to Chai. But not for so long~

After like three to four sharp turns and corners, we saw the red backlight of another car. So we gradually slow down and followed behind safely." Phichit paused for a moment of exasperating huffed and rubbed his temple at the thought of that incident.

"The thing is, that _damned_ car, the striking blue mini Cooper was _sooo goddamn_ _ **slow**_ _!_ There was no other vehicle than us, the road is clear,Then why so slow?! driving at 20 to 30km per hour… my god, I bet even a _granny_ would be frustrated!" Phichit voiced in annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Whoa, chill buddy, chill." Said Chris while motioning with his hands. It was very rare to see the cheerful skater to be this irritated.

In spite that, Yurio snickered in his seat. "Why don't you just overtake it rather than stay behind like a dumb person?"

"The road is dangerous, Yurio." Viktor was the one to answer, glancing at that younger Russian across him.

"You can just give the high beam, asking it to move to the side a little, so that you can overtake it." JJ suggested nonchalantly.

Slamming his fist lightly on the armchair, Phichit answered feeling quite frustrated. " _Yeah_ , _we_ _ **did**_. But I think they are just dumb and ignorant. Like Viktor said, it's dangerous due to the road and possible incoming traffic. Even so, That _cursed_ car still have the gut to mess with us around! It will brake suddenly multiple of times even if there's _**nothing**_ on the road. That's the end of our smooth sailed journey and hello trouble~"

After a short paused to gain his composed, Phichit continued where he left off. "The rest of the members also woke up whining and cursing at the slowpoke car for disturbing their nice nap. Thus, Chai had enough of this. Right after one corner he sped up and overtook the car. We were all ready by the window to rage on that slow shit but didn't expect to be greeted with...

a bunch of **drags**."

...

At that point, the rest of the figure skaters went silence. They blinked confusedly as if they did not hear it right.

"...guys, I'm serious. The persons aboard were men in _drag clothes_ and make ups! The group wore shiny, glittering outfit and accessories. I tell you they are all very hideous looking. Even we were speechless back then as you are right now." Phichit shuddered at the vomiting thought.

"Well, isn't it normal in your country, Phichit?" Yuuri tilted his head, wondering about it.

Supporting his head with his right knuckle, Phichit nodded and answered. "It is, but most that I have seen are better than that… they didn't make you cringe so much or puke on the spot... And also that night… there was _something_ different. Once we left the drags' car far behind, a question arose among us. Just _how many_ of them inside the car?" He furrowed a little.

"At most, five." Otabek answered it simply.

Phichit huffed again, crossing his arms. "I thought at first I saw it was five." He then tapped his chin as he continued, "but Chai thought it was _more_ than five people. Other said _six… seven... even_ _ **ten**_! Each one of us had different numbers. Thus, we were all arguing about who was right and how would they fit.

Amidst the bickering inside the van on the lonely dark road, suddenly there was another car overtook us from behind. It was that _drags' car_." Phichit shook his head. "They continued to mess with us driving slower than the snail. All the drags in the backseat _even_ _ **turned**_ _around_ and making funny annoying face at us. Soon, we all started to think something is seriously wrong with these drags.

Hence, I suggested to stop for a while and let the car drove away ahead of us. Chai agreed and stop at an emergency area. We felt relieved once the mini cooper left our sight and disappeared into the corner of the road." He paused for a breathe.

"But shortly after, in the pitch black road, we saw a red light of a car coming towards us, _reversing all the way."_ Phichit paused again, with the suspense hanging in the air.

Silence.

"Guess what...It was the _drags' car_ _ **again**_. The damned mini cooper just _reversed_ all the way back to _**us**_!" The panicked in Phichit's voice clearly described the awkward situation.

Yuuri gasped in disbelief, everyone felt a rush of panic as if they were in the van with Phichit.

Phichit continued voice dreaded with suspense. "Thus, Chai immediately stepped on the gas without warning and sped up all the way down the risky road. We... even saw a glimpse of the drags... _staring wide eyes_ at us as we passed them. We were _so_ cringed at the sight, like it _sucked our souls_ to the point of no one even complaint about the speed limit or the risk of us falling off the cliff _and die_. We just… wanna get the hell away _from them_!" Phichit emphasized with his arms flailed.

"What the fuck with those idiots? Why don't you hit them? Problems solve." Yurio rolled his eyes as he stood up and decided to lean by the wall instead.

"I would love to, Yurio. Too bad, I'm not the one driving." Phichit shrugged his shoulder in regret.

"Phichit…" Yuuri gave a look to his best friend. _That's murder._

Ignoring Yuuri's stare, the Thai skater resumed again. "Then, our van only slowed down once we were nearing a tunnel to the highway. Halfway along the tunnel, there was another car at the back that kept giving high beam, on and off repeatedly, the glares were annoyingly blinding, _you know_! And we were already on the _right lane_!" Phichit sighed again helplessly. "So, Chai reluctantly changed the lane and let the car overtake but somehow, it _still_ followed behind and giving headlight..." he told, voice a little suspicious. Hugging his knees, the Thai skater continued quietly as everyone paid close attention to him. "you guys know, at that moment… our adrenaline rush earlier didn't even settle down yet, _suddenly_... our friend at the back seat stated in _pure horror,_

.

.

.

' _CHAI! THE FUCKING DRAGS' CAR IS BACK!_ _ **IT IS BACK!'**_ Phichit yelled with the same amount of panic, making everyone jumped on their seat and cursed for the sudden loud voice.

"The hell! are you trying to stop our fucking heart too?" Yurio was slightly seething, clearly did not expect the jump scare elements.

"I know you want us to feel it too but… just told it normally, Phichit." Chris shook his head slowly while soothing his thumping chest.

"Well, meet Phichit, of the great haunted storyteller…" Yuuri rolled his brown eyes as he shrugged, with Viktor deathly gripped on his side in silence. He had expected it to happen at any moment actually.

However, Phichit still resumed the story, with all suspense and thrill. " _Immediately_ Chai sped up even more. No matter how fast he steered the van, that mini cooper still tailed us very close that even if he braked _for a second_ , we are going to crash." Phichit's voice turned even serious. "At that time, I tried to level up the jammed window which I opened before for the night breeze. Chai asked me to stop it but I told him to focus on the road instead, as our lives depend on his driving skill... and _who knows what might fly_ _ **into the van**_ _if I kept it open…"_

"How long did the car chased you guys?" Otabek who had been quiet most of the time suddenly inquired.

Nonetheless, Phichit slowly laughed out loud despite the horror he had went through. "No… it wasn't that easy." He answered pokerfaced once he stopped laughing. "That _damned_ car was still messing with us, changing lane all the time and giving glaring high beams. Soon, worse come to worse as the mini cooper was _suddenly_ on our left… _steadily cruising_ _ **along**_." Phichit quietly lamented while supporting his chin with both hands clasped together underneath, staring at each pair of eyes in the room.

JJ patted his shoulder lightly in order to break the hush before the horror. "Then, what happened?" He asked and simply anticipating.

The Thai figure skater breathed in and started, "then, we all finally saw those drags _clearly_. They were like caveman… or even monkey in a dress and speaking in a language that we didn't have a clue… you know, the drag's slangs."

He shook his head and his voice went low as he explained the worst. "Things went downfall as one of the drags grabbed a **hold** of the door, _**my door**_ **…** as the jammed window was still opened. He held it so _hard_ that it even dent a bit. Then, another drag start to get out of the window...

and _stepped_ on **both door** …

...balancing between the doors and started _dancing_ and _twerking_.

 _ **Fucking**_. _Crazy_!" Phichit flailed his arms again at how ridiculous the situation is.

" _Insane_." Yuuri nodded in horror.

"that's _freaking_ weird..." Viktor added eyes wide opened in disbelief.

"they are just a bunch of _idiot_." Chris concluded with a huff.

Everyone else agreed without a voice at the horrifying experience.

However, Yurio groaned and ran his hands through his blonde hair frustratingly. "Just sped up and run them over. They are obviously crazy bunch."

"For once, I agree with you." JJ said and nodded twice.

"That would be murder, you know." The kazakh figure skater argued. Even Chris agreed with him.

"I wonder how your friend, Chai can stay calm in a situation like that." said Viktor who was resting his head on Yuuri's left shoulder, still clinging on his hand.

Despite the argument, Phichit let out a short laugh. " _Oh_ , Chai was the one who _snapped_. We had the same argument though whether to speed up or stay along. They were annoyingly dancing and behaving like a _hysterical monkeys_ in dress...Chai couldn't take it anymore." Phichit paused and told indifferently, "Thus, he moved quickly to the right, breaking the idiots' human bridge,causing those crazy drags to fall tumbling on the road, then stepped _flat_ on the gas, sped up and left them far behind."

" _Ouch_ , that's surely hurt a lot." Chris winced at the poor drags.

"Freaking deserved it." Yurio snickered but Otabek didn't feel so as he sighed.

"Things getting calm after that... we resumed our journey back normally,that was enough weirdness for a night…" Phichit continued. "But at one time there was a mere second of blinding light from the back before

 _BAM!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

the van was _hit_ from behind. All of us stumbled forward." He told voice in pure surprise and panicked. "Chai tried his hard to control the almost overturning van. But from the broken window at the back, we all clearly saw the bright light was coming _again_ like a slow motion and even _harder_.

 _ **BAMM**_ _!..."_

This time, all the skaters simultaneously felt their heart stopped beating for a moment, petrified at the sudden crash scene out of nowhere.

"The van finally couldn't take it anymore, the steering was so heavy which means the tyres at the back were out completely. Chai moved to the side of the road and stopped. As we were trying to get a grip of what just happened, we suddenly saw a half crushed blue mini cooper with lights, hood and tyres were all dismantled, but steadily passing us. The car left us far ahead along the highway. Chai got out of the kaput van and cursed the hell out of the damned car."

"That's really horrible…" The older Russian mumbled quietly.

"Were you all alright?" Otabek asked concerning about their state even more.

Phichit answered with a solemn nod."Thank goodness we all survived the crash. My friends who sat furthest at the back immediately scrambled to the front after the first hit or else they would've seriously injured."

JJ patted Phichit's back again in relief. "clearly luck was on your side..."

"Only for five minutes." Phichit added, his face looked _so done_. Then, he breathed the chill air and resumed, "suddenly, we felt _déjà vu_ as we saw the red light coming _**again**_ …"

"That retards' car…" Yurio quietly hissed.

Phichit nodded again solemnly. "That _damned_ car freaking _reversed_ _**again**_ toward us. This time, we all immediately scrambled out of the car, expecting another hit. We gathered on the land by the road. As we saw the car stopped, unexpectedly someone also got out. One drags with an iron steerlock in his hands ambled, _or rather_ catwalked towards us." Phichit said with a half sniggered as he sat back properly on the chair.

"I don't know if I should laugh or worry about that…" Yet Yuuri uttered halfheartedly.

"Thus, there was going to be a fight." Phichit voiced in smug. All of his skater friends anticipated the actions in silence, giving him the limelight as he continued. "The rest of the drags just stayed in the car, shouting and screaming at us in made-up language. At first, we all didn't want to fight, but seeing at the _mess_ they caused we were suddenly boiled with rage, seeking for _revenge_. Plus, it was just one drag, and it would be like four of them if the rest joined. Our big group would still outnumbered them. It was Chai who charged at the drag and beat him up. Then the rest of us started to join."

"Including you?" Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I kicked him." Phichit answered blowing his nails smugly. "Too bad I didn't wear my skate shoes."

That night, everyone else sans Yuuri learned another side of Phichit that they shouldn't mess up. However, Yurio silently gave a thumb up to him.

"But then, the rest of the drags started to come out to help. One by one getting out bringing silly weapon with them. And guess how many of them?" Phichit asked with a smirk.

"All five of them." Otabek simply answered but Phichit stayed silent.

"Six?" JJ guessed again.

 _"Seven?"_ Viktor wildly guessed even if it's impossible answer.

"Wrong~" Phichit simply dismissed waving his right hand.

"Then, how many of them really?" Yuuri asked as can't wait for the truth.

Thus, Phichit broke into a wide grin, almost lunatic. " _Freaking_ _ **eleven**_."

"Fuck, no way." Yurio cursed in disbelief.

"Hell, _yes_ way!" Phichit retorted with a mild laughter, looking at our extremely surprised face. "I kid you not, trust me… _eleven_ drags in total, _a full soccer team_ marched to us."

"Please tell me you did not fight all of them." Chris frowned at the dreadful situation.

The Thai skater just smiled reassuringly. "Once we saw a line up of them standing like a broad wide wall, all seven of us instantly turned around and ran away, climbing the small hill up to the next road. That night was the most anxious night _ever_ …" Phichit paused and gulped. "We ran and hid behind trees, inside buildings, between bushes and _even_ _**jumped**_ into the empty drain to hide as those _drags_ …" he shuddered for a moment as he continued, "they were still after _us_... We kept _seeing_ the crushed blue mini cooper passing by at each hideouts. We walked cautiously and _highly alert_ of the cursed car, all the way to our house until dawn.

Once it was already morning, Chai returned back to the road where he left his crushed van. Unfortunately, it was burned to _ash_ , not even the body frame remained. He suspected those damned drags did it. Yet he couldn't even file a report, let alone claim the insurance as the incident was unclear, _no one_ of us remembered the number plate even if we saw the damned car _at every_ _ **freaking**_ _moment_ that night…"

…

Another hush descended, they all felt sorry for his friend, Chai to lose his van in just one night.

"So, that's it?" Yuuri asked carefully. Phichit nodded.

"Earlier this year, my friend from one of the survivors that night came to a workshop and junk car. There he saw the exact same crushed blue mini cooper of that horrible night. He asked to the owner of the workshop about that car. The owner told that car caught in a scary accident and fall off the cliff...

 _five years ago..._ _ **on the way**_ _to the hillside resort…_ " he ended dramatically.

.

.

.

* * *

 **quite short huh... so, how is it? scary or nay? or funny lol**

 **I planned to post during Halloween but that's a critical week for my design work but I still made it! and I want to end at Yuri's story actually, which means two more chapter but do you all still want more haunted story? by other characters or non-story telling versions perhaps? give a thought and I'll try to improve.**

 **I hope everyone sleep well at night! thanks for reading! favs! follows and reviews!**

 **as usual; OMAKE:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chris gasped audibly. "That explained why an impossible numbers of drags fit in the tiny car…"

"Yeah… I just learned it recently, that they are not _human_." Phichit added regrettably.

"Why didn't you notice it sooner?" Yuuri facepalmed at his best friend airheadedness sometimes.

"I thought they are just psycho…" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"How the fuck eleven maniacs fit in one tiny car? Use your head, idiot." Yurio rolled his green eyes as he gave a piece of him.

"Well, that's better that _eleven encounters_ _ **in one night**_ _."_

"...!"

All eyes immediately turned to Otabek.

.

 _to be continued..._


	7. Haunted part VII

**I'm not sure if it's eleven or more, but more than enough to wake you at night so be careful ok. Don't read this alone if you're scared and DON'T google image the ghost if you're not a brave soul. WARNING: endless encounter, a little gore, still not beta yet, hm you might feel the presence maybe... so enjoy!**

 **Haunted part VII**

* * *

.

"Eleven times…" Yuuri looked visibly drained. That's way more haunted encounters than his and Viktor's combined.

"In just one night huh…" Chris added while softly grazing his chin, quite interested.

Meanwhile, JJ and Phichit just stared at each other in silence, wondering what kind of hell were they about to listen.

"Let's skip that." Viktor suddenly announced with a fake smile and turned to his fellow Russian. "Yurio, what's your sto-oof"

"Quiet!" Yuri immediately silenced him with a pillow. Then, he glanced at Otabek muttered a word. "Continue."

The Kazakh nodded and began, face serious as he clenched both hand while sitting on bed. "This is one of the scariest story told by my fellow friends. It was his colleague's experience."

All of his friends awaited the suspense in hush.

"Wait, hold on." ...except Phichit who scurried to Yuuri's feet, sitting down on the carpeted floor, took the thrown pillow and hugged it. Facing Otabek directly, he muttered again, "ok, continue."

Before he truly started, Otabek glanced at each one of them. Chris who had been standing by the wall also slowly sat down close to Viktor just next to Phichit. JJ still sat on the chair at the end of the bed, clenching both hands together while Yuri moved to the center of the bed just beside him. The Kazakh figure skater can feel the seed of fear that began growing within everyone as the air suddenly turned colder.

He breathed deeply and began to tell, "so this colleague's name is Daniel, we called him Dan. He was a part time worker at a golf club. The salary there is pretty good but… it lacked of staff, so he had to do everything from desk work, making coffee, changing light bulbs, fixing the photocopy machine to sweeping the floor and even watering the flowers."

Half of them nodded in understanding while the rest continued to listen in silence.

"One day," Otabek continued without much expression, "he was asked to collect the golf balls in the ponds _at least_ a hundred of them since there would be a tournament. As he didn't want to work under the hot glaring sun he planned to collect them during the night time.

And so the night came. With just the light from the moon and a regular torchlight, Dan got into the shallow ponds in which the water just reached the waist and he walked carefully as he searched for the ball with his feet. Everytime he stepped on the balls, he would dive using the snorkeling goggles and pick it up from his legs." Otabek explained everything clearly, making it easier for his friend to have a picture of what kind of job that is.

Some of them nodded again, understood.

"Actually, this work was supposed to be done with another two colleagues, which is my friend and another person." Otabek paused with a quick sigh. "But both of them clearly did not help him that night. My friend _absolutely_ didn't want to do it at night while the other just cancelled last minute. The job is not really easy, you know. You have to feel it with your feet, hold your breath as you dive in and put it inside a net, doing everything all in the dark. If you walk too much or did not step carefully, the water will become muddy and even harder to search." Otabek shook his head as he added, "so, at the tenth golf balls, Dan was already exhausted."

"Poor Daniel…" Viktor mumbled, felt sympathy for him.

"Yeah, one hundreds golf balls is too much for him in just a night…" Chris added followed by Yuuri's nods.

"You know, the view of the golf field during the night is just like the desert with sand dunes... because those small hills did not have any colour under the moonlight, just grey tones." Otabek told briefly and continued. "Even if there was only that one huge pond in that field, he was absolutely positive that he couldn't get it all in one night, but who cares, he could still blame those two tomorrow, he thought. With that in mind, he just aimed to collect only thirty balls. Thank goodness the current spot that he was working on had a lot of them."

Otabek had a quick glance to everyone as all attention were still on him, still very much interested.

"So, Dan kept bending down and dived in and out of the water." Otabek told, motioning with his hands slightly. "He was so focused until at one moment, he heard the rustling of the leaves from the trees in the wood just at the end of the field." He paused, voice turned serious as he continued, "...it was _so_ _loud_ as if an invisible tall giant walked through the leaves, as the branches swayed persistently... followed by a strong gust of wind blowing, creating a _whistling sound."_

Viktor visibly gulped as he imagined the spooky atmosphere. Meanwhile, JJ brought his chair closer, trying to pay close attention to him. The rest of them just soundlessly anticipated the incoming horror.

Thus, Otabek resumed, "Dan _immediately_ stood up right in the middle of the pond, waiting for the strong wind to pass through. Then, for some reason, all his hairs on his body _stood up_... not because of the chilling night breeze but of the _uncanny feelings... being_ _all alone_ in the middle of the huge hilly golf field at _night_. Dan _slowly_ turned around, observing his surrounding. His heart _stopped_ for a moment seeing a white tall wrapped stuff sticking up on top of one small hill…"

Seeing Phichit hugged the pillow closer, Otabek continued, trying to sound as normal as possible. "At first, he thought it was just a parasol used for golf events as it was usually set up a day earlier... but he noticed something was wrong with that folded parasol that night. The shape of the white parasol really _resembled_ a tall figure, _human figure_ with head, shoulders and tapered downwards, like someone was _wrapped in a tight clothes_ ,

...with a knot on top of its head and its feet.

.

.

.

Then he realized,

it had face, so it wasn't a _parasol_ …

.

.

.

it was a wrapped ghost,

with _dark_ _ **rotten face**_ _staring_ at him.

Dan screamed, terrified."

Suddenly, Phichit gasped loudly, mumbling something as he buried his face in the pillow.

"What did you just say, Phichit?" Yuuri turned to his best friend in confused. _The name… Phichit just said the name of the ghost..._

Yet Yuuri couldn't catch it.

Alas the Kazakh continued indifferently despite the panic in the story. "Thus, Dan quickly tried to get out of the water, but every step he took felt so heavy like a huge boulder was tied to feet, sinking deeper in the mud. He said that _the wrapped ghost_ didn't just stood up straight _spooky_ like that...

It fell **face first** _ **flat**_ on the ground,

 _Rolling_ and _rolling_ _**down**_ _the hill…_

and _rolled up on_ _ **another**_ , sprang _**upwards**_ _by itself_."

He told again with a straight face, "Hence, with every ounce of energy he had, Dan quickened his pace in the water, times ticking yet somehow he felt _further away_ from the bank. Tears fell freely from his eyes, extremely frightened. He tried to shout but no sound came out of his mouth, and worst, _no one_ was going to hear it _in the middle of deserted golf field_. He shakily turned around to see if the wrapped ghost was still after him.

Empty.

Nothing was there anymore.

Then he faced around again. _Suddenly_ he realized he was back at the spot in the pond _**before**_ _he met the ghost._ As if he didn't move at all, feet rooted to the bottom. Dan felt confused for a moment. Was it really happened or just his imagination..?" Otabek ended in a questioning voice.

"Ugh… I knew it… it's _him_ …" However, Phichit groaned, face frowned a little.

"Who? Is it your friend?" JJ tried to crack a joke that no one really laugh, just an attempt to lower the shuddering feeling in the stomach.

"Hell, no..." The Thai quickly denied. "The ghost… it's _'Mr. Poch'_..." he mumbled.

"Mr. _Who_?" Yurio raised his eyebrow and his voice in question.

"Phichit, did you mean that one of _those five horror movies…P-P-Po"_ Yuuri stuttered and clasped his mouth the moment Phichit nodded in confirm.

"What movies, Yuuri?" Viktor nudged his side and asked in curious but Yuuri stayed silent.

"Come on, share with us!" Chris urged tapping the Thai shoulder lightly. "We have no clue here. Can't even imagine how it looks like though."

A few seconds passed until Otabek simply explained, "...it's Asia's most haunted and frequent ghost. Very popular."

"...to be exact, South East Asia…" Yuuri corrected earning a nod from his best friend before he added, "because... Chinese and Japanese version are slightly different in appearance and less scary..."

"Hell, that ghost appears _everywhere_ … suddenly _beside you_ on the bed, in the closet, on the road… they either _jump_ , _fly_ or _roll_ _ **towards you**_..." Everyone slightly pale at the dreadful thought as Phichit ranted exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair. "We are warned to not say the name in the native tongue, as if you're calling for them... so we all call it ' _Mr. Poch_ ' or just wrapped ghost..."

All the occupants nodded agreeably. Now they felt slightly thankful that most of them didn't have it back in their homeland.

"So back to the story," Otabek gathered everyone's focus on him with his voice and resumed again,"Dan tried to move his feet, feeling nothing weird. Thus, the next second he dashed across the water getting out of the pond as fast as he could. He sprawled exhausted on the grass, looking at the night sky while trying to calm his racing heartbeat thinking about what did he just saw. Then, a few minutes later, he got up from the ground and once he stood up properly,

Oh _shit_." His voice dropped.

"An extremely old naked woman with _crazy_ _ **long black**_ _hair was_ standing in the middle of the pond, staring with her super small _red eyes_ and _wide canines_ _ **grin**_ at him. Her hair was _so long_ that it covered her front down to the half of the _huge pond_ …" Told Otabek without much emotions.

Forget about the chair, now even JJ slowly joined the rest, sitting down and leaning on the wall beside Phichit. Heartbeat raced just like how they all skate, but in suspense of what about to come next.

The Kazakh began on where he left off yet voice calmed from fear. "That spooky old lady... _was calling him_ , ' _ **Daniel~ Daniel~'**_ in a _cringed_ _sick voice_ but the said person already bolted the heck away…"

Otabek exhaled before he resumed quickly. "Running bare feet... Dan tried to reach the staff house, up and down the hill even if it was _so damn_ _far_. He abandoned the golf cart he came with earlier, he didn't want to risk turning back and _let the scary lady have a lift_ _ **along with him**_ _**too**_." He paused momentarily.

"Still in the middle of the field, suddenly there was someone he knew, running and waving towards him. It was his fellow colleague, that other friend... He felt a quick relief seeing him finally decided to come and help him. Dan slowed his pace as he was panting, waiting for his friend to reach him. Once he reached him, Dan told him how glad he felt and was about to tell his hellish experience but his friend suddenly asked, 'Dan, what are you holding…?"

Cue for a short silence.

"Then only Dan realized he _had been_ clutching the net all these time. He didn't remember when did he grab it along and run away but whatever, because of these he was scared shitless, he was about to complain but the moment he held it to his friend, he dropped it to the ground... and he too _fell down freaking out…"_ Again, Otabek's voice dropped lower.

"...It wasn't a net fill with golf balls,

.

.

.

But _human eyeballs,_

 _dripping wet in_ _ **blood**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

It even _rolled_ to his toes, _eyeing_ him. Dan screamed soundlessly to his friend.

But his friend already _vanished_." the Kazakh's voice sounded serious which made it even creepy.

"The fuck is that…" Yurio slightly frowned at the repeated horror without a pause for a breathe. He started to felt a bit pity for that unlucky guy.

Ignoring Yuri's remark beside him, Otabek still went on with the story. "Again, he picked himself up, _bawling in tears..._ as he ran away aimlessly. He was getting lost, and fall to the ground exhausted... Still panting and holding on his knees, Dan looked up to find his bearing, but he was greeted with a sight of _an extremely tall dark silhouette standing at the_ _ **horizon**_ _…_

.

.

.

Immediately, a sound of a female _maniac laughter_ filled the air... repeatedly between her short breath.

aaaAAAAAHAHA **HAHAHAAA**

aaaAAAAAHAHA **HAHAHAAA**

aaaAAAAAHAHA **HAHAHAAA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuuri…" Viktor whined quietly and wrapped his arm around his love. "I'm kinda scared now, hug me."

The Japanese did as requested soundlessly, placing his hand around Viktor. The rest just scooted closer, brushing shoulder as if to share the warmth in this cold spooky air.

Yet Otabek still continued without much thought. "...somehow, his frightened feelings turned into raging fury. Dan felt he was being played, he thought there _must be_ somebody who pulled this prank on him even if it was logically _impossible_... Dan stood up and yelled with all his might. 'HEY IDIOT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!'...

Then all laughter stopped.

Everything became still again.  
.

.

.

 _But suddenly_ , an echo reverberated far across him… ' _HEY IDIOT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!'_

...in _his own fucking_ _ **voice**_ , along with female maniac laughter at the end, followed by another human figure on top of one hill, waving at him both hands.

 _'HEY IDIOT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! aaaAAAAAHAHA_ _ **HAHAHAAA!'**_

...echoed on his far left.  
.

.

.

.

 _'HEY IDIOT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! aaaAAAAAHAHA_ _ **HAHAHAAA!'**_

...echoed on his far _right_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _HEY IDIOT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! aaaAAAAAHAHA_ _ **HAHAHAAA!'**_

...echoed far on his _**back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Hey~ idiot~'**_

 _right_ _ **next**_ _to his left_ _ **ear**_ _._

Dan _instantly jumped_ at the sudden closeness of the scary voice, _slapping_ his left ear _**hard**_ until he fell to the ground and _tumbling down_ to the sandy area." Otabek told indifferently despite the horror.

"...holy mother..." Chris gaped, eyes widened at the intense horror. This is a whole new level of extreme... _far extreme_ than the first three stories they shared.

Taking a quick breath, the Kazakh continued, "...at that time... Dan was sobbing uncontrollably _begging whoever it is_ to stop messing with him. He hugged himself helplessly on the sand, he can't handle this anymore _…_

But suddenly, a voice.

A child voice.

... _'Play sand with me?'_ Dan stopped his wailing immediately and look upfront and saw _a pale small girl_ _ **with no face**_ crouching and poking the sand.

'Waarrgghhhhh' Dan screamed again while running aimlessly, _heading straight_ _ **into the dark**_ _ **wood**_ since he knew _nowhere else to run to…_ " Otabek told even more dreadful.

"What the hell, man… _just what the hell was that…"_ JJ muttered lowly, holding his head staring down on the carpet for a moment trying to comprehend the severity of multiple encounters.

"Just when is this _going to end_ …" Phichit mumbled audibly into the pillow, feeling both fear and sad for the said person.

But Otabek just gave a long shake of his head as he continued in dismay… "In the dark wood, Dan was _totally blind_ as very little moonlight penetrate the dense leaves. While trying to find his way in the darkness, his feet stumbled on a root and fell hard to the ground... However, a _woman voice resonated_ in the dark wood. 'Dear, where do you hide? We wanna play hide and seek too…'

Dan instantly closed his mouth with both hand the moment he heard the voice... but no sound of _footsteps_ , so it definitely _**not human**_.

Dan was _shaking_ in pure _terror_.

' _Dear oh dear…'_ the scary woman voice still _resonated_ around in the darkness of dense leaves.

 **'** _ **HEY**_ **IDIOT!'** suddenly an angry man voice yelled. What made him pissed in his pants was _that yelling voice was_ _ **his own**_ _._

'HIIEeeeeEEEeeeEEeee **EEEeeEEeeeEE** '

Dan covered his ears. Nothing sounds _more terrifying_ than your own _scary_ _ **hysterical**_ _laughter_."

Yurio muttered a soft "what the heck…" face stared in disbelieved.

Only a few moments passed as Otabek determined to finish the rest of the story. "...that voice, his _scary voice_ even said, 'IF I FOUND **YOU** , I _WILL_ **BUTCHER** YOUR GUT, YOUR LIMBS, _TEAR_ _IT_ **APART** AND _LICK THE_ _ **BLOOD**_ , I WILL **DEVOUR IT** , I WILL-'

"Whoa enough, we got it…" Chris gestured with his hand while the other pinching on the bridge of his nose, trying to stop him there.

"That's so _sick_ …" Yuuri even clasped his mouth, somehow his thought drifted to their double suicide he saw but immediately brushed away those image. _Not real, not real, not real…_ Yuuri repeated in his head.

"Alright, my bad. I'm sorry... " Otabek noted and apologized. He paused for a while, trying to lessen the gore moments. Then he resumed slowly, "...so, the voice threatened him in a _very detailed graphics_ about what that demonic being will do to him, Dan was becoming insane, feeling deadly _horrified_. He can't accept it that everything was a _reality_ and not some crazy nightmare…" he sounded slightly down at the end.

"Suddenly, all the grotesque threat stopped for a while and the jungle became so silent with occasional breeze ruffled the leaves... Dan thought with voice stopped tormenting him, everything was gone, no more horror. But the soundlessness was _even more spooky,_ making him feeling on edge as he _couldn't know where_ those demonic beings were." Told Otabek solemnly before he resumed. "Then again, _'Danny~ Danny~ come out~ let's go home~'_

Dan felt his heart _dropped..._ and _stopped beating_ , hearing that particular _nickname..._ that only his _late mother used_ , and the way it called was _exactly_ sounded like his mother... except it wasn't a woman voice… but _his own."_

' _Hey big bro, let's play with us!'_ This time, a few children's voice. Then, all the voices repeatedly called out to him, beg him, and threatened him.

' _Dear oh dear…'_

' _Danny~ Danny~ come out~'_

' _HEY_ _IDIOT! Hieeehieeeehee'_

' _Hey big bro! Where are you?'_

The woman voice, his own creepy voice, the children's sick pleas, all blended together, deafening his ears even if he covered it close to the head. Dan tried to sing his favorite song in his mind, trying to push those sounds away that kept repeating like a broken record..." Otabek stated solemnly, he heard a faint sniffing as he continued, "...Dan crouched under a tree... _motionless_ as tears silently came out non-stop... even if he shut his eyes, feeling his sanity slipping away as he endured the extreme paranormal torture _all night… alone_ in the woods by the golf field."

…

"There… there…" a soft soothing voice resonated in the quiet chilling hotel room. It was Yuuri, who calmly soothing his love's back. "I believe he survived just like us, Viktor… like _all of us_."

"But… he faced it all alone… far _terrible_ _than us_ …" Viktor mumbled, face still buried in Yuuri's shoulder as he refused to turned.

"Yeah, I truly respect his stress endurance…" Phichit added quietly with a mixed feelings he can't express.

"He probably develop PTSD too…" Chris voiced his thought based on his experience.

JJ just sighed helplessly and said, "I feel everyone does though after going through extreme paranormal encounter…" Thus, everyone completely agreed with him in solace.

"During that night…" Otabek muttered, staring at the carpet for a while. "Dan didn't realized when did he fell asleep or fainted... The moment he gained his conscious, it was already morning. Without wasting even a second, he bolted out of the woods and through the golf field, the morning water sprinklers there didn't bother him as he kept running passed the haunted lake where the net of golf balls was still there on the grass yet he didn't bother to pick it up… he didn't even turn to look at it but ran straight to the boss office." He ended with a deep breath.

"Once he entered the office he asked for the boss who clearly wasn't there yet. The cleaner who was there asked him what's wrong and Dan immediately fell to his knees and _cried..._ He told her everything and she listened in silence. Once he finished the story, then only the cleaner lady apologized to him for not telling him sooner." Otabek told with thin pity smile.

"The land is haunted…" Yurio concluded after a long while keeping quiet.

Otabek glanced at him and nodded. "The golf club was actually built on a forest reserve land, where universities often doing research on flora and fauna there. But several developers wanted the land in order to build a great resort. It received a lot of protests yet the project still went on, and so the jungle was bulldozed into a golf field." He explained as the occupants soundlessly listened.

Taking another breathe, Otabek unraveled more truth. "...during the construction, they found a lake in the middle of the wood. They tried to cover it, to turn it into land but it failed all the times as accidents kept happening like the machines broke down, the workers being hunt by large numbers of hornets or fell mysteriously ill...

The worker realized the lake was sacred, but the developer didn't care and still went on with the project. The mysterious things kept happening and eventually the project got delayed into weeks and months. They even asked for psychic's help to communicate with the beings and asked them to leave but, they weren't just normal lost soul, they are the spirit of the wood itself."

"Ah, there are no use then. Just give up." Phichit stated as a matter of fact.

"Then can just make a shrine and offering though… make a deal with them like how they do in some place in Japan…" Yuuri suggested.

"Great idea!" JJ agreed. "I just remembered that near the hotel I mentioned before, there is a nice temple by the cliff for that purpose, not for visiting."

"In this case, the developer didn't consider it at all…" Otabek just shrugged. "Yet they eventually had to accept the lake within the plan. They even offered to play golf at night, disrespecting the place and so it failed due to the high paranormal activities. On the first night, the people already saw _**Bigfoot** running around the golf field..._ everyone else screamed and ran away and the developer went bankrupt shortly after that."

"Served them right." Chris snorted as he imagined the comical scene.

"Now, the new owner of the golf club only open it during the day. But no one told Dan about the taboo there, to not come or disturb the place at night. So the lady felt sorry for him." Otabek told, scratching his cheek lightly. "However, Dan felt so done with it that he quit it that day. Thus, left his two colleagues to finish the job that day and I even had to come and help them though, collecting the golf balls, just doing them a favour... and that's how I end up knowing about the story…" Finally all the questions were answered.

"You actually went to the golf field? Into the pond?" Yurio asked skeptically, staring beside at him.

"Yep. That's why I know the job is not easy." Otabek shrugged again. "The water is cold and you have to ask for permission and state your business before you step into the water."

"...why is that?" Viktor asked in slight confused.

"To be polite… towards the spirits." Yuuri explained beside him.

Viktor replied with an ' _oh_ ' as he finally understood. Then, after a while he turned to face the last storyteller, Viktor tried to ask again. "So, how's your story, Yurio?"

The Russian teen only stared sharply, no response.

"I'll promise to keep quiet." The older Russian added with a weary smile, trying to tempt him into giving it a shot. The second Yuri beside him also nodded clearly.

"Me too." Phichit simply agreed.

Then JJ raised a quick hand. "Me three."

"Aye…" Chris responded giving an OK sign.

Otabek also nodded at him once, passing the limelight. Only then Yurio reluctantly gave in with a half sigh and half grunt. "Fine... but I don't want to hear a _single_ damn word…"

The rest responded in silent stare. _Smart people._

Thus, taking his spot close to the headboard as he leaned back, letting one leg dropped beside the bed while the other supporting his left hand, Yurio breathed silently, green eyes cast on the white bedsheets.

 _"It was about my very first childhood friend…"_

 _._

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **you can google the 'wrapped ghost' for the local name but you'll see the scary image though. at least 3 in 10 persons that I ask have seen them, that's how frequent they appear and literally _anywhere._ But there's also a lot of funny stories about it as much as the scary one, and the movies also exist... So... just one more chapter left!**

 **thanks for reading! favs! follows! and awesome reviews! don't cry, okay! sleep well!**


	8. Haunted the Finale

**Warning: Yuri's flashback, but uh... prepare some tissue?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Once Upon A Ghost Story**_

 _ **Haunted, The Finale**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _It was about my very first childhood friend…"_

Yuri Plisetsky was around five or six when he made his first childhood friend. She's also at the same age as him, with the same dream... Her name is _Maya._

Their first encounter happened at a local clinic, the one that his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky always come meeting his old friend, a veteran doctor who offered free check up from time to time. They both talked for quite a long time inside the room and Yuri who would tag along as usual would be left playing at the mini playground just at the end of the hallway,

where Yuri first saw Maya.

The little girl of his age with short curly blonde hair as him but has the bluest eyes he ever seen. She was always smiling, staring through the glass panel from the room just opposite the mini playground with slides, dolls and lego. But she never play outside and always stay in the room like a good girl. Yuri didn't mind her at first, playing by himself with a bunch of small helicopters, tanks, and an army of infantry, a warfare game on the small round table. That whole area was an active little battlefield.

" _You will make a great soldier someday!"_ The little girl announced, clapping her hand excitedly.

Yuri halted and stared at her. She smiled nicely.

" _Maya, my name is Maya!"_ She waved through the glass, voice a little muffled since it was an airtight room.

Yuri narrowed his green eyes but he should be polite at least. "Yuri," he muttered a word and continued to play, ignoring her.

" _Yuri, can Maya play with you? But Maya cannot leave this room…"_ She asked gently as she glanced behind her before saying, _"baby Nikita will awake…"_

Yuri was tempted, she is a girl and he was playing battlefield but he needed someone to guard his base as he fought the enemies. "Fine. Watch out for sneak attack…"

" _Yes, sir!"_ She gave a salute and giggled.

...and that's how their friendship start.

...

The next week and every week that follows, they will play together, different games each time even if separated by a glass of window. Yuri never ask why she is here, is she sick, can she come out and play… they just… play, _together._

Despite that, Yuri still learned a lot about Maya. She is a ballerina and was taking a class nearby. She told she had a beautiful shoes but she lost it with her tutu on the way home with her little brother, Nikita. He was three years old and loves to see her dancing. Sometimes, they dance together.

Yuri also shared his dream with Maya, to be a ballerina on ice. Someday, he will surely beat Viktor Nikiforov who was winning the junior grand prix at the moment. He also trained under coach Yakov just like him and gave his best. Maya said she will support him until the end, when the moment comes when he outshines Viktor on ice, she will be there cheering for him.

"You promise?" Yuri asked, standing on his knees on the seat by the window looking at her.

Maya bobbed her head enthusiastically. She placed he pinky flat on the glass as the rest curled inwards and muttered, _"Maya promise! Maya will be there for Yuri!"_ With that, she tapped her pinky on the window three times.

Yuri nodded and mirrored her with his left hand on top of hers. Being witnessed by a just sheet of glass between them, the two blonde kids sworn a pinky promise.

…

Suddenly, a loud cry of baby echoed. They both a little startled.

" _Oh no, baby Nikita!"_ She disappeared into the back of the room. But Yuri still heard her voice trying to lull her brother.

" _Don't cry, Nikita. Maya is here._

 _Maya won't leave you…_

 _Maya is staying…_

 _don't cry… don't cry…_

 _Nikita is a strong baby… please don't cry..."_

Her voice sounded so _sad_ , but she still tried her best to cheer her little brother.

Then, his grandpa also came out of the room quickly. He lifted Yuri off the seat, telling him they are going home as it's almost dark. Yuri asked if he heard the baby crying, but his grandpa just shrugged it off, telling him don't mind it at all. But Yuri felt otherwise, they should help Nikita, the adults should help Nikita.

But Yuri didn't know how adults work or think.

...

They still went to the clinic every week, Yuri will play with Maya as usual despite the glass panel. But whenever baby Nikita was crying, they had to stop, Maya will go and comfort her little brother, Yuri will tried to look through the window even if he can't really see beyond the white curtain. And everytime his grandfather will scold him for trying to peek inside and they will left shortly. Yuri can't understand why they can't help Maya and Nikita.

A few days before the long break for Christmas and new year, Yuri still came playing with Maya. He asked if Maya would be lonely as they won't visit the clinic for a long time and the doctor also would left for vacation.

" _No…"_ She answered with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. _"Maya must be strong for Nikita. Maya will stay for Nikita. So, Maya is... not… lonely…"_ She mumbled slowly.

"Then, Yuri will stay too."

Maya shook her head, her blond hair swayed. _"Yuri should not stay. Yuri should go so Yuri can tell Maya many stories…"_ She grinned, leaning on the glass forward.

"Then we should go together. For just a day." Yuri was still determined.

" _Maya can't leave baby Nikita."_

"We'll take Nikita too!"

She still shook her head solemnly. _"Nikita can't leave here... so Maya also can't..."_

Yuri made a beeline with his small lips, feeling frustrated. "Yuri will set Maya and Nikita free. Yuri know where the key is."

" _Yuri, are you sure?"_

Yuri nodded and swore a pinky promise on the glass, tapping it three times.

 _ **One…**_

 _ **two...**_

 _ **three…**_

"Yuri promise."

Then, Maya also do the same, mirroring him on her side of glass, their hands overlapped. She smiled.

 _ **tap…**_

 _ **tap…**_

 _ **tap…**_

" _Maya also promise."_

Next week… they will surely play together. Even without the adults there.

.

.

.

And the day finally came. Yuri sneaked out of practice and went to the clinic by himself. He saw the front door closed so, he turned around at the back. The top window of the toilet was open. He tried to climb up but still could get in. Suddenly someone who passed by noticed and shouted. Yuri still tried to get in hastily but sadly the man was quick to pull him away and Yuri got beaten up.

Things getting complicated as the police was coming, his grandfather was on the way and a crowd was form in front of the clinic. Yuri sat quietly on the cold floor, face bruised. But all he was thinking was _Maya._

There were a lot of murmurs and whispers.

" _Why would a kid break into a clinic…"_

" _Who's kid is this…"_

" _What is he stealing…"_

A swift punch landed on his left face, Yuri almost hit the ground. "Speak boy! What are you doing sneaking at the back there?!" the man, the one who work at the front desk of the clinic yelled at him.

Yuri looked up, eyes full of resolute. He will keep his promise, he will get Maya out no matter what… "there's someone inside there!"

This time, a slap. "Bullshit! No one is inside there!"

"There is! Maya is inside th-"

 _Slap_

"Stop lying! Just tell the truth-!"

"-hey, he's still a kid…"

"It. Is. The. TRUTH! MAYA IS _INSIDE_!" Yuri yelled even if he was beaten up.

"Stop this! Why don't you just open the door and show him he's wrong?" The public tried to tone it down.

"Clearly he is lying! Who would be inside the clinic during holiday?! It's closed for two weeks!" The man sneered at him. "He just want something inside isn't it? You want drugs eh kid?!"

"I don't lie!" Yuri screamed back. "Maya and her little brother was trapped inside!"

A slap almost landed on him again but a firm hand stopped the man. "...what are you doing to my grandson?!"

The man halted. However, he turned and spit to the ground as he said, "your grandson was caught stealing and I'm teaching him a lesson."

Yuri saw his grandpa stared back at him. Yuri shook his head and told politely, "I don't steal anything. I'm helping a friend, she is inside there…" Yuri stared long into the locked clinic.

"Liar!"

"Then open the clinic and let him see it for himself… unless you have something to hide…" his grandpa glared at the man who just beaten his grandkid.

" _Yeah… he's acting suspicious since the start."_

" _Right? What's he is doing at the back though?"_

" _Isn't the clinic closed? Why is he here too at the same time?"_

The man became agitated, slowly losing the trust of the public. "Alright! See it for yourself that this _brat_ is wrong! Everyone, come with me!"

Thus he opened the clinic. The crowd followed in with Yuri and his grandpa being the last. Then, Yuri pointed to the room where Maya stayed.

"She's inside here."

The man laughed loudly. "Boy are you joking? This is a storage room!" He snorted. "Look people! He's definitely lying and trying to steal something."

"Just _open the door_ and see it for _**yourself**_." Yuri clenched his fist.

"Open the door." His grandpa repeated.

" _Yeah! Open the door! Who knows you may hide a kidnapped girl."_

Being pressed by the crowd the man was hesitated again, but reluctantly opened the door to prove his words. He unlocked it and flushed it open. He entered the dark room with a few people, it was empty. Just boxes and rows of medicines on the racks but they still looked around, under the table maybe if he would hide the girl.

But Yuri didn't need to enter as he stood at the doorway. "Maya…"

 _I found you._ He smiled, looking upwards...

.

.

.

...But everybody else _screamed_ and scrambled on their feet and hands, leaving the place once they saw

 _ **Maya**_ _._

There, on the top of a white box on a shelf, Maya was sitting weakly, with only her upper half bodies and torn up tutu skirt, dirty with blood. Despite her open wound and deathly pale skin, she flash a small smile at Yuri.

Then she _disappeared_ … followed by a gentle of wind brushing his face.

 _No…_

"Maya…? Maya!" Yuri rushed into the room but his grandpa held him back firmly. " _Maya!_ Where are _you_?

Don't _leave_ yet...! _Maya.._!"

His Grandpa hugged him tightly, burying him in his shaking embrace. Yuri still screamed, calling out for Maya…

"Enough Yuri… _enough_ … _let her go… let her go."_

Yuri didn't understanding a word his grandpa meant. Yuri promised Maya that he'll come and play together. But where did Maya disappeared to? Why is she not here as _promised_?

.

* * *

' _Yuri will set Maya and Nikita free… Yuri promised.'_

* * *

 _._

 _Thump!_ Yuri fainted to the ground.

…

For two weeks Yuri was in constant state of blur. He couldn't even practice. He always stare at the window, at the mirrors, into nothingness, still wondering where Maya is. He asked grandpa, but was told to forget it, to let it go... He asked to follow h to the clinic yet grandpa declined, saying Maya is not there anymore.

Can't anyone _just_ tell him where Maya is?! He wanted to meet her! He wanted to play with her! He… he missed _her_.

Yuri missed Maya. _A lot..._

.

.

.

But everything was answered on one night, as he woke up and _crying._

 _He met Maya and Nikita… in his dream._

* * *

 _._

" _Thank you, Yuri! You do keep your promise." She flashes her brightest smile in that dream. "Maya will keep her promise too! Maya will watch over Yuri as Yuri skates!"_

" _Yuri will be a beautiful ballerina on ice! And Yuri will win! Maya believe in Yuri!"_

" _Yuri will carry on Maya's dream okay! Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky finger._

 _Yuri could only nodded and aligned his hand with Maya's. As their pinky touch each other, they tapped it three times…_

 _touching for the first and for the last._

 _one last promise… for years to keep._

" _Then, Maya will go first! Take care, Yuri!" She backed away holding his brother little hand, and walked towards the warm light, leaving Yuri desperately reaching out for them._

 _._

* * *

Yuri woke up, he cried. Finally he knew, _they were no longer here._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They were no longer here since the first day Yuri became friends._

* * *

…

One day, grandpa told him if he wanted to pay a visit to his friends. Yuri immediately knew what it meant and he nodded. They stopped by a flower shop for a gift, a lily.

After a long walked, they finally arrived at the cemetery. His grandpa helped him read the name on the stone.

.

 _Maya Aliyeva & Nikita Aliyev_

 _(Lovely sister & little brother)_

.

They were buried together.

As his grandpa opened his mouth and told, Yuri learned that they were killed in a tragic hit and run. It happened after her ballet class, Maya was crossing the road with her little brother. However, a car sped up despite the red light, crashing into the poor siblings. Maya was cut into half, her gut totally squashed while her little brother was beheaded on the road.

It happened close to the clinic. The man from the clinic happened to get a hold on the younger kids body after the postmortem and intended to sell the organ to the black market. He kept it in the clinic, inside the storage room for a while. But Yuri busted him that day. The white box contained Nikita's organ. The police arrested him on the spot while everyone else just gave a statement. Yuri is innocent from the start.

"You are a true friend of them, Yuri. But it's time to let them rest in peace…" His grandpa pat on his back.

Yuri didn't cry at all. He just nodded and tapped on the cold name one last time.

"Yuri will keep his promise, Maya… Yuri will carry your dream on ice. Watch me."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"…and I gave it all in my free skate." Yuri paused before he continued, "I felt like... she was there, cheering on me ' _you did it, Yuri!'_ at the end of the program…that's how I know, she kept her promise... " Yuri muttered lowly, swallowing a lump on his throat. "...and I _win_ just like she said..." Yuri clenched his fist on the bed sheet.

Meanwhile, there was a sobbing mess by the window. Yuri turned and saw Phichit blew his nose as Chris wiped the corner of his tear. JJ only looked up at the ceiling blinking his eyes multiple of times. Only Otabek who stayed silent like a stone during the whole story.

Yuri scrunched up his face. "...the hell with you guys! Quit it out!" _Is their heart a fucking tissue or what?_

"Yuri~ you lied…" Said Viktor as he cried a river.

"Old man, I don't fucking lie..."

"You said a horror story, not a _heartache_ one…" The older Russian wiped his tears with his sleeves. "I don't prepared for this…"

"Yuri… can I hug you..?" The other Yuuri asked or more like offered, eyes still glassy despite the soft smile.

"No, katsudon… just no." Yuri put up his hands, declining a second later.

However Yuri felt a hand on his shoulder and he was brought closer to the Kazakh's side. "...you are a strong one, Yuri. _Just like a soldiers…"_

.

* * *

' _You will make a good soldier!'_

* * *

 _._

Yuri felt hot behind his eyes.

Nevertheless the Russian still protested -well, almost… as he was still hugged by Yuuri anyway, followed by Viktor. Then, Chris, Phichit and lastly JJ... a group hug.

"Ugh… I can't breathe!" His voice was muffled. His chest still felt warm for various reason.

Yuri may be strong to bid goodbye to his late friend… But he needs to be stronger to withstand these self proclaimed friends that always ready to rush by his side.

They will be with him for a long time too...

.

.

.

 _Maya, you are still watching me from up there right?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From a place in the heaven._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **.**

 **I can't see the keyboard as I type, help! TT**

 **This mark the end of the story, even if barely haunted. The original one is quite funny actually.**

 **If I have more haunted stories, I'll just publish as single story -with multiple chapters, depends…**

 **thanks for reading until the end! All the awesome reviews! Favs! Follows! Sorry for the angst, errors, rush or unclear… wish you a good day/night!**


End file.
